Manic Star
by Perfectcircle
Summary: He had always thought girls were easy, that was until he developed an interest in Hermione. Now Draco is faced with a problem... He's fallen in love with her! But Harry has other things in mind for Hermione too!
1. Chapter 1

**SOLSTICE**

She sat on the stone balcony with her legs dangling a few hundred feet above the ground.

"Gloomy day isn't it?" she said with a grin. Her straight hair fanned out like a dark brown flag, waving against the wind.

"What are you smiling about?" he smirked. "You never like gloomy days."

She smiled again, flashing a set of perfect white teeth. "Well, people are entitled to have second thoughts right?" She swayed her feet back and forth.

They were on one of the castles many turrets. He was casually leaning against a stone pillar, his hair set up in a slick manner. His face was cool and pale. He was staring at her of course.

It had only been weeks ago when he grabbed her by the shoulders and confessed with a crimson face on how attracted he was to her. She was shocked of course and was filled with disbelief. And he proved just how serious he was. She had every right to slap him, but all she did was run away from him.

It wasn't entirely his nerves of steel that made him admit though; it was fronted by Veritaserum. It was a class experiment and he and she accidentally became partners because of two absentees in class. Their potion backfired of course, no matter how much she tried to make it right. Their constant bickering and arguing became too distracting for the likes of her brilliant mind. Professor Snape, however, gave them a chance, since her partner was his favorite student.

They met again, well, after bed time hours to make up for the potion inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, incidentally where she and her friends had once made a concoction as well.

"_I'll do it this time, " she said in her bossy voice. _

_They were both on the floor, in a squatting position with all their borrowed utensils at hand. _

"_Leave it to Miss Smarty Pants, " his drawling voice said. _

_She gave him a smug look and continued carefully mixing everything in every vial and bottle. Her _

_concentration was immensely amazing. He stared at her and he smiled. _

"_What are you looking at? " Her voice broke his gaze. Her eyes narrowed and her lips gave a pinched smile._

"_Nothing, " he retorted. " And what's with the smile? " _

"_I'm not smiling. " Her eyes danced with laughter. She frowned but the laughter still sparkled in her eyes. "Stop bothering me and just watch how it should be done Slytherin. " _

_He went quiet and watched as she shook the contents of the vial. The sediments swirled around in an ugly, muddy color. Her hand reached out for another vial and she transferred the contents of what she held to the new one. She held the vial up against the light and frowned again. " What- " She began. _

_He grinned and held up another vial filled with a shade of green. " Forgot this Gryffindor? " he asked shaking the vial with a smug grin. _

"_Oh give me that! " she snapped. She poured the vial's contents with a furious look. She held it up again, this time to his face. _

"_What am I supposed to do with that? " he asked irritably. _

"_Drink it. "_

_His mouth dropped. "Excuse me? I'm not drinking anything with poison in it! " He crossed both arms over his chest. " Drink it yourself, Gryffindor. "_

"_I've had my share of hard work, now you try and see if it works, " she said refusing to take no for an answer. _

"_Why should I try it on me? It might backfire. " _

"_Well, we can always wake up a professor, " she reasoned. " It won't hurt you, dammit! " _

_He smiled smugly. " What do I get out of this? " _

"_You'll get a good grade! " she snapped. _

"_Wait, if this doesn't work, you'll allow me to kiss you, " he began. He watched her eyes widen. " I'm not through yet; so don't you go throwing your words on me. But if this does work, then I won't bother you and Potty and Weasel for a week, how's that? "_

"_You make it sound like the potion's already wrong, " she said sordidly. " I know when I'm wrong, bastard, now don't you go making proposals on me! Why would you want to kiss a Gryffindor and a - " _

" _Spare me, it's what I would call taking chances, and I want to see what it's like to kiss someone from Gryffindor, someone like you. " _

"_You're sick. " _

" _Just slightly deranged would be fine, " he said nonchalantly. " Now what do you say? I won't go ahead with my proposal unless my comrade allows me. " _

"_One, I am not your comrade, and Two, just for you to take the damned potion, I'll agree with your terms. Happy? Now drink it!" _

_He laughed and drank the potion in one gulp. He tossed the vial carelessly on the floor. "There, satisfied now? " he asked her. "Now we can see if I get to kiss you or not. " _

_Her lips were pursed with anticipation. The potion wouldn't go wrong. "Okay then hotshot, you're in for it now. " _

"_Oh yes, I'm very into it. " He grinned. "Let's see what you've got. " _

_She smiled calmly. "Okay…What's the color of your underwear now? " _

_His eyes popped open. Before he could refuse, he had opened his mouth. "Black, " he spat out. He glared as she laughed out loud. _

"_Hmm…what's your most favorite thing in the world? " she asked with a coy smile. _

"_My…my teddy bear, Rupert. " _

"_You have a teddy bear? " She laughed out even more. "That's just hilarious! " She took a deep breath and proceeded to ask the next question. _

"_I only sleep with it during cold nights! " he said defensively. _

"_Okay, here's another, when did you lose your virginity and to whom? " _

"_Fifteen, Pansy Parkinson, " he automatically said. _

_Her eyebrow lifted and she gave a sigh. "Unsafe sex? You are really something aren't you? " She laughed as he frowned once more. " How was the sex? " _

_His eyes narrowed. "It was wild. " _

_She burst into irrepressible delight. _

"_I do hope you're amused enough, Gryffindor. It was still the best, even if it happened years ago, " he said imperturbably. " Pansy is a bitch and she deserves to be called that way. " _

"_Thank you for the extra information, " She tossed her head haughtily. " Next question, what are you most afraid of? " _

"_Disgracing my father and our name. " _

_She looked into his eyes. "You are? " She went silent. "That's so unlike you…" She bit her lower lip, as if in empathy. _

"_Believe me, I can be very unlikely, " he said. " Don't you dare tell this to your friends! " _

_She nodded. It seemed that she had suddenly become somber. "Okay, why do you hate Harry? " _

"_He's loved by everybody, someone needs to hate him, " he said through gritted teeth. He hated himself for admitting it. 'Once this is over, I'm going to kill Potter! ' he thought in infuriation. _

_She blinked. "You hate him because you're jealous that everyone likes him? " _

"_Because someone loves him a lot, and he's too blind to see! " he irritably said. "The potion works, now stop the questions! " Too much was at stake. _

"_You're giving up? " She grinned. "That's really weak, considering you're from Slytherin. Well then I've won. You won't bother us for a week, as agreed. "_

_He nodded, relieved. _

_Then she looked into his eyes. "Last question. "_

_His heart pounded. The thing that he feared in his thoughts suddenly sprang to life. _

"_Who do you love? " _

_It echoed in his brain like a million voices. Who do you love…Who do you love…I can't answer this…I can't…I must not…Bullshit...His brain screamed for him to answer and he fought it with all he had. _

_Hermione looked on hard. It seemed that it was taking a longer time than she had expected him to answer. Maybe her potion was wrong after all…maybe he was really going to have his victory._

_Then he had opened his mouth, and he had regretted it the instant it sprang from his mouth. He could never take it back. _

"_You. " _

_She blinked twice. She didn't seem to hear it right. Yet, she didn't bother to ask her question again. A feeling formed within her and it felt strange. Her stomach seemed to heave up and down, in synchrony with her heart. 'What did he say again? ' Her brain was processing the information at a snail- like velocity. It was an abrupt; shocking revelation…It wasn't right…_

_He looked at her, trying to breathe in normal fashion. Something had lodged up his throat. 'Regrets come last…' a voice hissed in his head. It was true. The awkwardness was too much. He had been too cool about things and now it seemed that his ears were on fire. 'She'll hate me…but she'll be glad…I won't bother her for a week, hell, maybe forever! ' _

_He stared at her with apprehension and she stared back with disbelief. The silence rang in their ears and not one of them spoke a word for more than a minute. It seemed that the room turned stiflingly warm in the silence. _

_Suddenly, she moved from her position and started cleaning away the materials into a duffel bag. She did it quickly and efficiently, though carelessly tossing the vials into the bag. She wanted to hurry and run away, another second more and she would go mad with all the confusion forming in her mind. She stood up and swung the bag over her shoulder. _

"_What are you doing? " he asked, snapping out of his silent state with the sound of chinking glass. He stood up as well. _

"_What does it look like! I'm cleaning up our mess! " she replied in a distracted voice. " Snape's going to have a fit once he sees that our potion doesn't work! I mean, I thought I got it right, I've been practicing! Now it's a total failure! I hate it when this ha- " _

_Suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips. _

_It was as though they froze in time and she had her eyes squeezed shut as he kissed her. It was a forced kiss, but a soft one at that. _

_His heart pounded erratically, knowing he would get either a slap from her or a suspension from McGonagall, but at that moment he didn't care. All he concentrated on was her and her enthralling scent and her lips. _

_He broke it off after more than twenty seconds. He looked away and cursed himself. _

_She looked away. She couldn't think. Her mind seemed numb from it all. She could still feel his lips on hers, and how it screamed that he liked her. Oh my god…what was that? Did he just kiss me? Oh my god…_

_Without another word, she spun on her heels and ran at breakneck speed for the door. _

" _Wait! " he yelled out, but the door had already swung open, and he was alone… _


	2. Chapter 2

_The door swung open and he was alone. He stood motionless, consumed in the atrociousness of what he had done. Oh my god, he thought unconsciously touching his lower lip with two fingers. He had just kissed her, no; he had just revealed his deepest darkest secret! Fuck! Damn it! He wasn't thinking!_

_No, he corrected himself, I was thinking, I was thinking under the effects of Veritaserum. It was a pathetic but consoling thought._

_He looked at the open door and thought of his next move. His face displayed calmness but his eyes gave him away. They were for some reason, perturbed. He walked out of the girls' lavatory and headed towards the dungeons. He walked slow and silently._

_Then he paused, noticing a figure leaning against a wall. He instantly recognized the figure. "It's her. " He took in a deep breath._

_She heard soft footsteps and she immediately looked up, preparing herself with excuses just in case the footsteps belonged to any of her professors. She sucked her breath in._

_A few feet away from her was none other than him." Oh god." Her hands trembled. "It's him." She forced herself to act calm, but the enormity of what had happened still overwhelmed her and she felt like she had lost part of her normal pattern of thought._

_He took a deep breath and continued to walk towards her. She could feel the muscles in her palms contract. Then he paused in front of her. He opened his mouth._

_" Good night, " he said quietly. Without another word or glance, he continued._

_She couldn't reply. What else was there to say? How good was he in pretending that nothing ever happened? She watched as he strode towards the Slytherin dormitory, completely composed. His blond hair shone in every torch he passed by._

_He isn't affected…at all? Why! She was baffled…and yet…_

_He saw her eyes as he walked by. They had a mixture of fear and the leftovers of shock, and there was something else he couldn't define. He had by then gone down to the dungeons and he couldn't believe how cold his hands were and how they shook slightly._

_"Get a grip! " he told himself. " She's just a good for nothing mud-" He paused. He couldn't even continue saying it. It was as if some drug controlled him. It was as if she now controlled him. He could even still smell her." Something like vanilla and…aargh! Stop it Draco Malfoy! "_

_Draco hurriedly made his way onto his bed. He had to get a good night's sleep and he hoped he would._

_

* * *

_

_Draco did get sleep, only then were his dreams filled with her face, her voice, everything was her! It was at sunrise before Draco finally decided to get breakfast ahead of his snoring cronies. He knew that the Great Hall would still be sparsely populated. He quickly took a shower and dressed into his school robes. He looked into the mirror, as he arranged his collar. " You'll stay away from her; you'll still keep annoying her best friends (he spat the word), you'll act like she's the ugliest girl in the world, you'll act like she doesn't exist! " he told himself firmly._

_But the moment he saw her in the Great Hall, poring over another of her godforsaken books, he had forgotten what he had told himself minutes before. His heart began to pound as he passed in front of her, heading for the Slytherin table._

_" Oh god, " he thought. " Don't look at me, don't look at me!" He clenched his right fist. " No, wait! Look at me! Please look at me! "_

_She looked up. And saw him immediately. A small gasp escaped from her mouth._

_He looked at her for a second. Then his mouth was drawn into a straight line and his eyes became stark frosty._

_Her heart stopped. " His eyes are so cold, " she thought. " Get a grip Hermione! He was just playing with you! Don't you understand? He was just using you for a good night's kiss! " But a part of her didn't want to believe that she was just used for such short time pleasure._

_" Damn it! Look at her! Why did she have to be so- " he couldn't continue his thought. He immediately took a seat with his back turned against her. He tried to occupy his mind with his cereal. " Wow, I never thought milk was this white, " he told himself as he poured milk into his bowl. " Almost creamy looking too, like her skin when she's brushing her fingers against her neck…damn it! Stop! "_

_Hermione looked at his back. He was sitting straight. Engrossed in something she couldn't see. She wondered what he was doing. Hermione shook her head._

_" Oy! Mione! " Ron's voice came into the area._

_Hermione looked at her left and grinned. " Hey guys. "_

_Harry give her a smile as he and Ron took seats opposite to her. " Had a good night's sleep? "_

_"Yes, " Hermione lied. " Are you ready for our Potions exam? "_

_Ron choked a mouthful of pancakes. " What! That's today! "_

_An eyebrow rose. " I specifically remember I reminded you blokes last night about it. "_

_Ron scrunched up his nose. " Whatever, " he shrugged forking another pancake._

_" You'll regret it later, " Hermione told him._

_" Regrets come later! Now let me eat! " Ron bellowed puffing his chest._

_Draco overheard his comment. "You have no idea how true that is, " he thought bitterly. For the first time in his life, he had agreed with the stinking redhead._

_"Hermione, are you alright? "_

_" Huh? "_

_" I asked you if you were alright. " Harry was looking at her with a frown._

_She nodded. " I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something. " She smiled. "Now what was that? "_

_" You're always thinking, " Ron said laughing. Harry sniggered. " He was asking you if you'd finished you essay in Charms already so he could get an idea of what to write. "_

_" Oh, sure. " Hermione handed Harry her parchment. "Sorry if it's only four inches long. I wasn't totally up to making an essay on the importance of Love charms. "_

_Ron and Harry laughed. " Geez, four inches about stupid love charms? Sounds like you're up to it, " Ron said hitting Hermione's head with a feather pen._

_Hermione smiled a little. " Shut up Ron. " And Hermione proceeded with a string of defenses as Ron laughed at each one._

_Harry looked at her and smiled to himself._

_Draco just got into the library when he saw the Golden Trio laughing. "Ah, the perks of camaraderie at its finest, " he muttered under his breath. He had left Crabbe and Goyle in the common room to finish his essay on ridiculous love charms. And the coincidence in the library was a tad too much._

_Ron's eyebrows immediately knitted upon seeing their blond adversary. " Well, well, look what the devil dragged in. "_

_Hermione and Harry looked up. Harry's jaw tightened a little. Hermione's eyes looked down once more._

_Draco gave an arsenic filled smile. " Ah, look what the cat dragged in. A bloody red head; excuse the pun, " then he looked at Harry. " And Mr. scar face. "_

_Hermione bit her lower lip, waiting for her name to surface so she could face him even in an exchange of bitter words. Her name wasn't mentioned._

_" Name calling then? Get a life ferret boy, " Harry spat derisively. With that, Ron laughed out loud and Hermione smiled quietly._

_Draco brushed past them and continued to the end of the library. " You do that yourself, boy-who-lived. "_

_" Just like him to ruin a perfectly good day, " Ron said later on._

_" Trust him to do that every time we're around, " Harry added._

_Hermione nodded. There was nothing she could say._

_

* * *

_

_Hermione was on her bed while the rest of her roommates were in the common room. She liked the solitude once in awhile, since having squeamish roommates in the same room proved too annoying sometimes._

_There was a tap on the window. Hermione didn't mind it. The taps grew louder and louder, until she got up to see what it was. There was a tawny owl perched on the windowsill, holding a letter._

_She opened the window. " Who's it for? " she asked with a sigh, as if the owl would reply. The owl shoved the envelope to her hand. It was for her. She opened it._

_It was from him._

_ ** " I'm sorry. "**_

_ ** D.M.**_

_It was all it said._

_"Should I reply?" Hermione asked herself. The owl seemed to nod, as if reading her thought. She quickly got some parchment and a pen and scribbled something fast. The owl hooted and nipped her finger affectionately as she tied it on the owl's leg. Then it flew away._

_Draco paced around the library, it was past seven-thirty and the library was going to close soon. He wondered if she would reply. It was okay if she wouldn't. " I mean who in their right mind would reply? " he contemplated. Suddenly an owl hooted. Draco's pulse raced seeing a letter tied up to the leg. " Atta girl, " he muttered to the owl as he gave her a tiny biscuit._

_With a slightly trembling breath, he opened the rolled up parchment._

**_ " It's alright. "_**

_ ** H.G.**_

_He rolled it up again. " Yes, who in their right mind WOULD reply…" Draco thought suppressing a smile._

_

* * *

Harry lay on his bed as Ron and the rest of his roommates were doing their nightly hygiene obligations._

_It wasn't his fault. At least not entirely. It was her fault too. Why she was so smart, why she was so discreetly caring, and why she had suddenly become more attractive than ever._

_He sighed. It wasn't a bad thing was it?_

_To fall for his best friend?_

_To fall for Hermione Granger?_

_A/N: well? there's this little box below that's screaming to be filled. that's right, give me a review! lol _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2 _

" _I know I don't care about her, I know it! " Draco spoke to himself as he stared at the immaculate grounds of Hogwarts from a mezzanine near the library. It had been a week since the 'little' incident at the girls' lavatory and Draco Malfoy had been burdened with the possibility of being fatally attracted to the smart-ass Gryffindor lass. It was a fine Saturday afternoon, but the atmosphere didn't seem to help. _

_From a distance he watched a few couples walking the grounds, presumably older students, holding hands and whispering words of endearment to each other, unabashedly saying their _

"_I-love-you's", proclaiming they were ready to die each other, shit like that. Draco frowned a little and scrunched up his nose in a very aristocratic manner. _

" _I hope they shag themselves to death, " Draco thought with a smile. It was actually a funny idea, as he imagined stark naked teenagers dropping dead in the middle of a frenzied climax. He laughed out loud. _

" _Draco are you alright? " a voice broke his laughter. _

_Draco spun around. It was Crabbe and Goyle, fresh from raiding the pastries served by the kitchen elves. _

" _Yes, of course I'm alright. " He brushed up his flaxen hair with a single hand. " I just remembered something funny actually. " He felt annoyed that someone would interrupt his moment of isolation._

_Goyle shifted his footing and held up a muffin. " Want some? "_

_Draco's upper lip curled in disgust. " No, " he replied seeing Goyle's dirty palm holding up the muffin. " Goyle, seeing as I am prefect; I can deduct house points from you for the slightest reasons. When you offer pastries to me, next time- " he paused. " Wash your hands. " He ended with a slight snarl. _

_Goyle shrugged. " Sure. " _

" _Leave me alone will you? " Draco finally said irritably. " I'll see you at dinner. " _

_There was a shuffle of robes and feet and Draco was alone once more. He saw a group of three walking up towards the castle and immediately knew it was them. The Golden Trio once more. And right smack in the middle was…_

" _Hermione! Damn it! Why you! " _

_He watched as they walked, laughing in the cool afternoon wind, fresh from the giant moron; Hagrid's hut. For some reason he envied them. Maybe it was because he never had any true friends to call his own, or that he just didn't laugh as often as they did, or because Hermione was with them all the time. The last idea proved to be the most realistic. _

_He watched as Ron playfully pushed Hermione around, causing her to slightly fall out of balance…_

_

* * *

_

_Hermione tripped towards the left. " Hey! " _

_Harry caught her by the shoulders. His heart stopped for a moment. Hermione's back was against his chest and he could smell her hair and her skin and…_

" _Thanks Harry, " Hermione instantly said with a smile. She stood straight again and looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow. " Not fair Ron!" Hermione took out her wand and twirled it playfully with her fingers. _

" _Wh-what! Now that's not fair! " Ron said with wide eyes. _

" _Start running Ron, because I'll use Rictusempra on you! " Hermione grinned. _

_Harry watched as Ron began running for his life as Hermione trailed behind. He laughed but his eyes were focused on her. She was running with her hair dancing in the wind, hair that was no longer untamed, flying like a chestnut colored banner in the wind. _

_Harry stopped seeing Hermione drop to the grass, giving up on her chase. She was still laughing as Ron stood a few hundred feet away from her gasping for air as he stooped a little. _

" _Bugger! I thought you'd never quit! " Ron yelled with a bushed smile. " For a prefect, you're slow! " _

" _And you're the lamest prefect ever! " Hermione snapped as she grinned. _

_Harry came up next to her. He looked down on her as she breathed in and out in fast rhythm. She looked up to him and smiled again. Her eyes were sparkling out of pure enjoyment; her cheeks were flushed…_

" _Tired? " Harry finally asked after a few seconds of looking at her. _

_She nodded and laughed despite her shortness of breath. " Help me up? " she asked. _

_Harry held out a hand and helped her up with one pull. " Do you eat 'Mione? You're so light. "_

" _Of course I do! " Hermione replied. " I just have great metabolism. " _

" _Speaking of eat, I'm a little hungry…" Ron said as he came up to them. _

" _You're always hungry." Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione laughed._

_Hermione put each of her arms around the waists of her two best friends as they all walked together for the castle. There couldn't have been a better day. And she was away from Draco Malfoy's piercing stare too._

_

* * *

_

_Draco saw everything. Was this how it was going to be forever? That he could only stare at her from afar? That it was never going to be his waist that she would get to wrap her arm around with? _

" _Get a grip Malfoy! It's just her arm! " But he had never even felt her arm around his waist yet. And the pangs of jealousy started again. _

_He didn't plan to fall for her, not in the least. He remembered that killer day wherein he bumped into her in the library as she was going through books near the Potions section. He had been sarcastic and didn't waste another second to insult her. Of course, she lashed out but she quickly grew silent as she picked up her chosen books that fell on the stone floor. _

_He just stood to watch her, with an eyebrow raised, as if confirming the reality of their blood status with him standing and her on the floor. He saw her hair tumble down slowly from her neck and the soft skin that showed under her skirt when she shifted her legs to retrieve a book near his foot. Her long elegant fingers gracefully reached for the leather bound book. Her cherry lips parted slightly as if she wanted to say something to spite him again. She bit her lower lip, in an astonishingly beguiling way that caused Draco's eyes to faintly widen. _

_She quickly stood up, books cradled in one arm, against a large window that streamed in the morning rays. Draco sucked his breath in. _

_She stood there for a few seconds staring at him in an expressionless face. Then without another word, she brushed past him. _

_Draco was still rooted to his place. Bloody Mary! Was it the light? Or were his eyes in need of nerdy Potter-like glasses? Maybe it was Granger…she hadn't changed, right? _

_After that, the mudblood, bushy-haired, know-it-all Granger ceased to exist. It was as though he were seeing her truly for the first time in the four years and something months that they had been schoolmates and rivals. _

_It was bad news for Draco, very bad; unacceptable news. But he could not lie to himself. But he could keep it from everyone else, most especially from her. _

_That was, until the Veritaserum happened. _

_Hermione quietly went down the Gryffindor common room. The rest of her roommates were chattering incessantly about ranking who were the hottest boys in school. Hermione had been tolerant until they mentioned Draco Malfoy. _

" _Now that Slytherin bad boy is hot, " Lavender giggled. _

_It was the last straw. Hermione excused herself and went straight down to the empty Common Room. Solitude at last. She went to her favorite red armchair and made herself comfortable. Of course, she had a trusty book in hand. _

_Hermione started reading, and no sooner had she turned to the hundredth page, she fell asleep._

_Harry tiredly went down. " How stupid can I get? Really Harry, you ought to be more responsible for your homework. I'm sure I left it down here…" he muttered to himself. _

_He paused at the last step. At the far left corner was a sleeping Hermione. He quietly made his way up to her. She was curled up with her head resting on the plush handle of the velvety armchair. _

_Harry stared at her like he had never stared at her before. Everything was gorgeous. How come he didn't see this sooner? She somewhat shivered and somewhat stirred. Harry quickly went to his room to get his comforter. _

_When he got back, her book had already fallen to the floor and the Common Room's fire had completely died out. Only a few floating candles and torches lighted up the whole room, casting a dreamy and peaceful look on Hermione's face. _

_Harry moved closer to her as he placed the comforter over her body. By Merlin's blood, he wanted to kiss her! He was kneeling beside her face now…_

" _No! " Harry screamed to himself. " She's just a friend! Just a friend you hear! Not someone you love like this! Harry Potter please be reminded that she is YOUR BEST FRIEND! " _

_Then he paused. " Not someone you love like this...? " He suddenly felt strange. Like something had crept up to him in surprise. " Oh god…I'm in love with her! " How fucking inconvenient. He drew in closer to her face. Maybe he could…without waking her up…she'd never know if…_

_Suddenly Hermione's eyes popped open. " Harry? " she said groggily. _

_He drew in a sharp breath. _

" _Hey, " Harry hastily said. " You fell asleep. I got you a comforter. " He scratched the back of his head with an playful grin. _

_Hermione laughed and gave a diminutive smile. " Oh Harry! " she pinched his cheek softly. Harry's heart shot out a rush of blood. She picked her book up and sat on the armchair. " Well, I don't think I'll still be needing this. " She patted the comforter. " How'd you find me here? "_

" _I was looking for some of my homework. " _

" _I'll help you. " She directly stood up. _

"_No! " Harry said. Hermione looked at him quizzically. " I'll do it myself. Really. Go get some sleep. You've got circles under your eyes already. " He laughed to hide his nervousness. _

" _You sure? " Hermione asked with a slight frown. _

_Harry nodded. " Absolutely. " _

_She shrugged her shoulders. " Well, goodnight then. " She gave him a hug. _

_Once Hermione was gone, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God she woke up, he thought. Or I would've kissed my best friend! I'd never forgive myself! Never! _

_But somewhere in him, was disappointment._

_

* * *

_

_Yes! You! Review now! )

* * *

_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

_Hermione was well alone in the library after an early dinner, catching up on a few misunderstood annotations since the common room proved noisy with Ron and Harry playing wizard's chess, a game she still thought of as barbaric. _

" _Let's see…" she muttered to herself. " The first successful Cruciatus was performed in the year 144 B.C in the south of Romania. So the first successful Imperius was done in 146 B.C…roughly two years after the first Cruciatus. This leaves Avada Kedavra, done last in the year of 147- " _

" _It's 148, " a voice said. _

_Hermione spun around. Draco Malfoy. _

" _It's 148. Avada Kedavra was first done successfully in the year 148 B.C. The caster thought it was good luck to try his last spell on a year that totaled to 13 when added up, " he said nonchalantly._

_She was quiet for awhile. " Well…you sure know your Dark Arts History, don't you? " she said tightly. _

_He shrugged. " Sure I do, It's not everyday someone has a hardbound set about the dark arts in a private library. " _

_She shifted in her seat uncomfortably. " What do you want? " _

" _A 'thank you' would do good. "_

" _Th-thank you, " she said quickly. She continued scanning her notes as if he was never there. He stood for awhile and stared at her like he had never seen her before. _

" _Stop looking at me…" Hermione thought. She was getting quite conscious of it. Draco Malfoy took the word 'uncomfortable' to a whole new level. She could feel warmth creeping up her cheeks. _

_She heard a sound. A chair creaked. She pretended not to hear any of it. Draco Malfoy had just taken a seat adjacent to her. Her ears began to burn up. _

" _You can do this Malfoy, " he prepped himself up. " Just take it easy, nothing like a Malfoy's charm. " His palms were clammy. He slightly bowed his head down. _

" _So the three Unforgivable curses were finally given a name- oh my god, what is he doing here!- concentrate Hermione! The three Unforgivable curses were given names almost 50 years after all three had been- damn it! Why the hell are you here! Get away from me Draco Malfoy! " Her brain was screaming. She grit her teeth to force herself to concentrate. It wasn't working. _

_Hermione looked up the same time Draco looked up. _

_Her face burned, and she felt it. _

" _Are you humiliated with me around?" he suddenly asked. _

_She slowly looked up to him. " Humiliated? I'd prefer agitated. " She looked at him with a slight frown, but her lips were quivering. _

_He gave a slight smile of victory. She was nothing but a plaything in his hands. He wanted it that way. Control over her was a good start. _

_Hermione watched his eyes. He thinks he's got me hands down….well I can play your game…_

" _I hope you've had your share of staring at me, " Hermione said calmly. _

" _Staring at you? What for? " he raised an eyebrow, as if in mockery. " I know what's worth staring at, and it does not include you. " _

" _I have no worth, " she said slowly, seeing Draco smile. " I'm too priceless, even for the likes of you. " Draco's smile vanished as she said that. _

_Draco glared at her. But his fierce stare softened, seeing her eyes looking at him in a distinctly innocent way. He cursed himself. Damn it! Things were not going well. Make some connection with her you bastard! _

_And Hermione was looking at him, thinking, well…so much for your ego! _

_He took a deep breath. What the hell do I say! Hermione, you've been on my mind for quite some time now….or….Hermione, I think you're beautiful….or….you're driving me crazy!_

" _I- I'm sorry, " he muttered. _

_Hermione blinked. " Excuse me? "_

"_I said I was sorry, " his teeth were clenched by this time. _

" _For what? " _

_For acting like an ass. For liking you this much. For betraying the name I carry. " For being such a prick to you, " he finally said. _

" _Wow, I never noticed you were such a prick. I always thought you were some misbegotten, abandoned ferret trying to gain attention form everyone else, " she said tartly. _

" _Don't push it, " he told her in a low tone. _

" _Don't push what? My luck? Or the fact that you're being a sad-ass son-of-a---" she stopped seeing a muscle in his jaw twitch. _

_She was silent for a few seconds. " Are you actually controlling your temper on me? " She smiled a little. _

_He nodded with effort. " Yes, " he replied. You have no idea, he added as an afterthought to himself. _

_She nodded, seeing his gray eyes looking slightly disheartened. _

" _I'm surprised, " Hermione began. " Do you have any idea what you're doing to yourself? " _

_Draco looked away. He heard a shuffling of books and the sound of shoes clacking on the floor. He knew she had left. _

_She's right Draco, he thought. Do you have any idea what you're doing to yourself? _

_And that night, Draco Malfoy left the library empty-handed. _


	5. Chapter 5

" Nothing like Hogsmeade to brighten up a cold Saturday, eh? " Ron said enthusiastically.

Harry grinned. " You're in high spirits today aren't you? "

" Why shouldn't I be? It's miraculous that Snape didn't stuff our arses with homework for the weekend! "

Hermione frowned. " It's not miraculous, its strange, actually. "

" Hermione please! " Ron groaned. " Let me enjoy will you? If you're so stuffed up about not having homework, I'm not! "

Hermione looked at Harry and laughed. " Oh Ron. "

Harry arrived first at the three broomsticks and opened the door for Hermione.

" Why, thank you Harry, " she said in a very feminine voice accompanied with a wink.

Harry could feel his cheeks burn. He laughed it off. " I just remembered that our best friend is a girl, naturally I had to open the door. "

Hermione pouted and laughed afterwards. They sat on some high stools by the pub and ordered butterbeer.

" Don't you just love butterbeer? " Hermione said with a dreamy smile, tracing the edges of the glass with one finger.

Harry stared at her lips and the smile she gave. " Why Hermione? Why does it have to be you? How can I win you? Wait a minute! What the bloody fart am I saying? I'm not supposed to be thinking about this! Hermione is your best friend, YOUR BEST FRIEND, not anything else! Damn it Hermione! It's you! Everything is about you! " he thought with a frown.

" Harry! " a voice said loudly.

Harry shook his head.

Hermione cocked her head. " Are you alright? It seems that you're a million miles away from me. "

" More than you think," Harry thought. And he could feel his cheeks burn but he gave a smile.

" Butterbeer, " he replied.

Ron laughed. " Would you like something else then? Something tougher? 'Manlier'? "

Harry was about to reply when a voice interrupted. Malfoy.

" Something 'manlier' for Harry Potter? I say you'd rather have milk straight from a cow's mammary glands. " And he laughed along with his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry glared at him. " How about drinking your own piss, Malfoy? I bet it would suit your sallow face just right. "

Hermione, Ron and the rest of those who had heard the spat laughed loudly. Harry couldn't contain his smile. Malfoy gave one haughty look (with both eyes focused sideways to Hermione) and left the pub as Crabbe and Goyle lumbered behind him.

" What an arse. " Ron frowned and gulped his butterbeer.

Hermione laughed. " Ron, you use such polite terms. " She groped inside the pockets of her cloak. Then she gasped.

" What's wrong? " Harry asked, immediately concerned.

" My-I've lost my organizer. " She frowned. " I'm sure I've placed it in my pocket. " She stood up form her seat. " I'll be back in a bit. "

" Want me to accompany you? " Harry asked. Ron was busy stuffing himself with chips but he looked up and nodded as Harry told her.

" No, no, " she said a little distracted. " Stay here. It's probably outside or something. " She began looking at the floor and traced her path towards the outside of The Three Broomsticks.

As she stepped outside, a chilling air blasted into her face, making her squint her eyes. "Oh blighty, " she muttered. " I'm sure I've- "

A pair of well polished shoes stepped in front of her eyes. She didn't dare look up.

Masculine yet beautiful hands held a little black notebook. " I believe this is yours. "

She finally looked up.

" Thank you, " she said quietly. She made no effort to grab her organizer.

He held it out, waiting for her to grab it. And still she did nothing.

" Take it, " he finally said. " I won't bite. "

She nodded and slowly reached for her organizer.

" Watch out! " he suddenly yelled lunging for her. Her eyes widened, then she gave a scream.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Draco pushed Hermione out of the way just as a tumble of thick snow fell on the ground. She was lying on the ground with Draco on top of her back. She was breathing hard.

" What-! " she sputtered, tasting cold snow on her lips.

He was breathing heavily.

" What the hell was that for! " she demanded, shoving him off with her butt.

Draco's eyes glared as he fell on his bottom. " I saved you! " he said hotly.

" Saved me! " she snapped. " From what! A ton of snow from a tree! "

" Yes! " he shot back.

She seethed and grew quiet. She stared at his face. " Oh my- " she began.

" Now what! " he said angrily, uncomfortable with her sudden stare that seemed to burst with concern.

" Your- lip- " she began and she approached him. Her fingers reached out for his face. Then he realized where her fingers were aiming at. His lower lip. " You have- " she touched it softly as she murmured. " It's bleeding… "

He froze as he stared at her. His heart hammered. She was touching him! By Merlin's freckles, she was touching him! No one had touched him this way before! And her eyes, they were…

" Fucking beautiful… " he whispered inaudibly.

She didn't seem to notice. Her fingers traced the outline of his lower lip, as if held in some sort of trance, and he didn't want it to end. He sucked his breath in loudly.

She blinked and withdrew her hand; like she had jut touched the vilest thing in the world. " I- I- " she stopped and pulled out her wand to make up for the lost words. Murmuring a spell, his lower lip healed instantly.

There was an awkward silence. Her feet shuffled. " I- I'm sorry, that was out of the bounds- "

He didn't listen. He was staring at her more than ever. _Has she stopped touching me? _

" I- thank you. " And she grabbed the little notebook from his hand, as though seeing it as a mousetrap, ready to lock her in anytime.

He snapped back and looked at his hand. Her notebook was gone. " You just- did you just thank me? Nicely? "

She frowned slightly. " So what if I did? " Her heart pounded. She knew he was staring at her, she just didn't know where.

He shook his head. " Nothing. " He touched his lower lip. " Was it that bad? "

" The- what? Your lower lip? It was bleeding—that's all. "

" She's making it sound like I just asked her what time it was- " he thought, annoyed. He took a deep breath.

" What's going on with you? " she asked him all of a sudden.

He was taken aback. " Excuse me-? " He frowned and tried to get his old spiteful self going.

" What's going on with YOU? " He lifted his chin as arrogantly as he could.

Her eyes looked upset for a split second. " I- I- you stupid ferret! You- prat! " she said.

He had to keep up with his reputation. It meant the most, but he hated that split second look of hurt in her eyes. " Do you think past ferret references and words like 'prat' would still annoy me? " he said dispassionately.

She opened her mouth but he held out a hand.

" Spare me. Thank you for the 'medical attention', though. Don't lose your little notebook next time. I won't be there to give it back to you, nor will I save you from a ton of snow. Have a lovely day, " he spat out.

She was confused. One moment he had suddenly become the most serene and pleasant person and now this? He was reverting back to his ugly, horrid self! What was going on! The library incident…he was controlled…he was…pleasant! She frowned, and her face became that of the usual displeased Hermione. She stepped away and glared at him one last time. She ran back into the pub and left Draco standing in winter wonderland.

She breezed into the pub, trying to calm down and trying to stop the frown forming on her forehead.

" Oy! " Ron called out. " What took you so long? "

" Sorry- I found it under a ton of snow, " she said, cringing after using the word 'ton'.

Harry smiled at her. " I took the liberty of ordering you another bottle of butterbeer. "

She grinned. " Thanks Harry. "

The boys began their talk about quidditch again, and she tried to listen attentively. Her mind kept gliding back to the 'little spat' she and Draco had outside of the pub. God! He was such a pompous sack of cow dung! All he did was strut off and show off at school. All he did was make girls giggle when he removed his shirt during warm quidditch practices. All he did was…annoy her! Yes! Annoy was a good word! It fit him like his family name! Selfish, cold, pure-blooded arrogance…a true Slytherin…she frowned and sighed and tried to pay attention again to Ron and Harry's conversation.

" The Yule ball's coming up, " Lavender's voice was heard from a table near them. " What do you think I should wear? "

After their first Yule ball in their fourth year, it had become annual, much to the delight of most of the female population and much to Hermione's chagrin. She had not gone, well she showed up for a few minutes, to both 5th year and 6th year balls since she had danced with Victor Krum, her 'Vulgarian' friend, two years ago.

Ron sniggered. " Ugh. Here we go again. "

" Hermione, why don't you go this time? " Harry asked. He wished she would say yes.

" What for? " came the quick reply.

Harry shrugged. " Well, it was nice trying. "

" You should have tried harder, " Hermione laughed and hugged one arm.

Harry gulped and grinned sheepishly. " Maybe next time. But seriously Hermione, it's our LAST ball at Hogwarts. Your last ball with US! Aren't I right, Ron? "

Ron nodded fervently while his fingers picked for chips.

Hermione shrugged. " Maybe…"

Draco sighed as he stared long and hard on the white ground. Suddenly, he felt nauseated staring at all that—that- whiteness.

* * *

" Draco, " an aristocratic voice said.

He knew who it was without turning. Blonde, rich, and a Slytherin. " Yes, Pansy? How may I help you? "

" What happened? " she asked. He turned to see Blaise Zabini standing beside her.

He gave a curt nod at Blaise and another to Pansy. " Nothing. "

" You spoke to the mudblood? " she asked, her jaw tensing.

He nodded. " Well, I tried to. "

Blaise gave a smirk. " I trust it did not go well. "

" Of course, " Draco said.

" I hoped she slapped you, so you could get back to your senses, " Pansy said harshly. " How could you go- prancing around her like you like her? "

Blaise gave a hollow laugh. " Well, Parkinson, I believe he does. "

" Please, don't give me a headache. Where were you two going to go? " Draco asked with a sigh. He had to get out of the evil snow.

" Madam Trosseau's, " Pansy immediate said. " I'm looking for new robes – a new gown. Something to suit the Yule ball. "

Draco groaned. " Again? Why don't you just wear the same ones last year? "

Pansy gave him a look that screamed 'are you crazy!'. She pursed her lips. " Well, Blaise has been nice enough to accompany me. I don't see your lumbering idiots anywhere, so why don't you come with us? "

Draco shrugged and they began to walk to the "fashion" alley of the town and got into a little cottage. Draco sniffed. It reeked of female perfume and powder and the scent of an untouched attic. He had never been inside this store in all his years at Hogwarts.

Blaise romped off to the masks section as Pansy headed for the female gowns section. Draco trailed behind blankly. She began picking out robes and gowns, predominantly done in pink and red.

" What do you think looks good on me? This one? With the sequins or- " she stopped and looked at Draco who was crossing his arms while he stood, unmoving. " Draco! "

" What? "

" You know, you shouldn't get carried away with your romance, " she spat out the last word. " I know it. I've seen the way you look at her. You look at her differently. Like she was the prettiest witch you've ever seen at Hogwarts! "

He was quiet.

She hated it. " Say something! You always have something to say….Merlin's blood…you really like her…. but don't you ever say in the future that I didn't warn you! " Her eyes shone with tears.

Draco gulped. " Pansy, I – "He stared at Pansy. She was a pretty witch by pureblood standards. He just didn't really want to get emotionally involved with her despite their families being friends for years now.

" I know you'd never love me back, Draco. To think I used to imagine I'd be Mrs. Malfoy, I thought we were a match…but- " she sniffed.

" Let's not get dramatic here, please, " Draco grit his teeth.

Blaise came in carrying a mask. " Look at- " he paused seeing Pansy's red face.

" What was that Blaise? " Draco asked, trying to change the subject.

" I- " Blaise began. " I found this great opera mask. " He held it up.

Pansy scrunched her nose. "I think it's ugly. "

Blaise frowned. "Fine. " He walked back to the masks area to find another one. Blaise eyed them at the corner of his eye. Pansy was being emotional again. She had always fancied Draco, but the only place they both ended up in was in beds, and not in Draco's heart. He sighed. He knew Draco better than Pansy did, but he felt mildly frustrated why Draco had to take a liking into 'that Gryffindor girl".

Pansy dropped her voice into a whisper. " I- that was stupid. I shouldn't have said all that. "

Draco nodded. " Well, you're a girl. "

Pansy frowned and her face became snotty once more. "Thank you. It's a comforting thought. "

Draco smiled. It was the best way he could cheer her up. Be insensitive. Her defense mechanisms would react and all would be well. He hated that she had been that observant, but what else could he have done to keep it secret? Pansy loved him more than he ever knew.

An hour and a half later, Pansy paid for her chosen clothes and they walked out of the store. A cold swatch of air ripped through them and he shivered as he tightened his cloak around him. Pansy was busy tattling about how grand she would look at the Yule ball 'next to all those ugly girls from the other houses'.

" That Brown won't best me this time. Do you remember what color she wore? " she asked.

Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise gave a sarcastic answer. " Lavender. Duh. "

" That was an ugly gown don't you think? Cheap fabric too, if you ask me. "

" I didn't ask you, " Blaise said.

Draco laughed. It was the funniest thing he had heard the whole day.

* * *

TBC...Please review?

Thanks to all those who did! I can't mention you guys one bye one, but it's been really fun to read your eviews! You know who you are, so thanks very much!


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two days since the " ton of snow incident", and Hermione miraculously hadn't given it much thought. She was too busy on homework and other various projects. It was a chilly day as the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff classes took down notes on various 'temporary healing curses' afflicted by dark magic. Of course, Hermione had already read and memorized the book, but she felt she had to take notes as an extra precaution, knowing Ron would fall asleep again in class.

Defense Against The Dark Arts Classes had gone well enough, as it was handled by a competent woman named Professor Adara Talon, a spinster in her late forties. Snape had gone on a rampage, after hearing he had been cheated out of his coveted position once more by an ex-auror, and a woman at that.

" Well, as you can see from these images, all of these injuries were afflicted by the Cruciatus curse- "

Ron flinched as he saw the images, even Hermione couldn't help it. She stared sideways. Draco remained expressionless, as if to say 'so what's new?'

" Now, " Professor Talon said. " Does anybody know what restoratives are used for the Cruciatus? First aid, dears, first aid! " she said with a smile.

Hermione opened her mouth, but made no effort to raise her hand. And she kept quiet. Draco raised an eyebrow, surprised that she made no effort to answer and be recognized as the usual smarty-aleck Granger.

Harry glanced at her. "Okay Hermione…what's wrong?" he thought.

Talon stood in front of Hermione and smiled. Hermione took a deep breath and remained as quiet as she had been during the entire time.

" Anyone? " Talon looked around. She looked at Hermione expectantly. " Miss Granger? "

Hermione blinked. " I- I- one of the known first aid treatments are the spells 'Occlusia desimenus' and 'Epdiermia lichenificus'—the prior is to stop massive blood clots and the latter is to heal the surface of the skin from superficial wounds caused by the said curse. If magic cannot be done, a muggle form of first aid may be used, in the form of a tourniquet. " Hermione finished calmly.

Talon gave a clap. " Brilliant! Just wonderful! 15 points to Gryffindor! "

The Gryffindors burst in applause, and a few Slytherins grudgingly gave theirs. Draco was silent. His arms were crossed. Pansy looked sour a few seats behind her.

As Talon proceeded to talk more about the first aid treatments for Cruciatus, Draco couldn't help but envy Harry and Ron who were seated beside her.

Pansy glared at Draco, noticing him glance at her once in awhile. Watch out, she told him through her eyes.

Don't worry, his eyes replied coolly. Like she would ever know.

Pansy crossed her arms and scowled. Oh sod it, she thought angrily.

" The Cruciatus was the first successful unforgivable curse performed, done in the south of Romania, somewhere near Wallachia, where Vlad Tepes reigned…" Talon droned on.

Draco looked bored. Everything in the Defense Against The Dark Arts seemed so repetitive already. Draco had this bad habit of seeming quite an airhead at Hogwarts. He rarely bested Hermione Granger and all the other insufferable smart arses in any subject. He did have one forte and he kept it close to his soul, not telling anyone else, even Blaise, who had been a family friend way before he had gone to Hogwarts in his first year.

His father had drummed all those accursed things into his head after he had just learned how to read. His memories of his father torturing him were very much vivid. His memories of his mother protecting him were vague, and he only remembered them in his dreams. He was too young back then. Narcissa Malfoy wasn't a very loving mother, she was cold and quiet, but she made up for her lack of emotion by trying to protect him even now, from Lucius' fanatical displays of loyalty. His mother was a beautiful woman, and he used to like watching her from afar, seeing only wavy blond hair and an aristocratic aura, an embodiment of female purebloods who were born into the world of silver and gold.

He had never seen any display of love from his parents at home. Christmas was as cold as snow. Birthdays were just birth dates, but they did receive expensive gifts to keep up with the 'silly tradition'. There were the occasional balls and parties, gracing the Daily Prophet and adding more tidbits to high society wizard gossip. His wandering thoughts were cut off.

" Ah and one more thing, the Cruciatus first came about because of scorned love- " Talon gave a short laugh. " Ah, the things wizards do when scorned! " The class gave appreciative laughter.

" But seriously; class, a legend goes to say that the wizard who procured the Cruciatus was once very much in love with a witch, who like him, had a high position in the wizarding world. The two fell madly in love and planned to get married as soon as he had completed an experiment on healing spells. The wizard was a member of a newly formed sect of experimentalist wizards and witches.

He had disappeared into Transylvania, leaving his lover behind Ireland, for a few months. And the months turned into years. His lover had heard no word of him and his whereabouts. He was declared dead. But he came back, on the day his lover got married to a commoner in the muggle world- "

A gasp was heard from a few girls.

" It was a miserable affair, and he watched as they came out of a chapel, looking blissful, while he looked like he had just gone through seven years of war, wearing tattered clothes, his face sallow and emaciated. When the witch saw him, she instantly burst into tears, as though she had seen a specter she had never wanted to see again.

It turns out that he had been captured by practitioners of dark magic and tortured, but he had gone through all of it, with hopes of seeing his lover again. Now all the love had turned into hate, and he felt it grow inside him everyday. Thus began his conversion towards dark magic. It took him years they say, to come up with his first successful curse. And guess who he performed his first successful Cruciatus on--? "

She didn't wait for an answer from the class.

" That's right…his lover, " she added with dramatic flair. " And her muggle born husband, of course. So you see, it definitely wasn't a happily ever after. "

" That's so sad…" one girl said.

Draco grinned. It sounded good enough a fairytale for him.

" That love story was harsh, " Lavender Brown said with a pout as they exited the classroom after forty-five minutes.

" Harsh? " Ron snorted. " It wasn't even a love 'love' story. " He laughed and so did Harry.

" What's so funny? " Lavender asked. " It WAS a love story! Aren't I right, Hermione? "

Hermione smiled and shrugged. " I'll tell you when I've tried that. "

Lavender pursed her lips. " Oh you people are so unromantic! " She left with a huff and headed for an animated chat with the rest of the Gryffindor girls.

The hallways were filled with students, coming out from their last classes of the day, heading for the Great Hall for dinner.

" I'm not so hungry yet, " Hermione said with a slight frown. " I'll just go back to the common room for awhile if that's okay with you guys? "

Harry shrugged. " How come you're not hungry? "

" Don't know. I'll catch up. I just have to put a few books away. " She held up her drooping with weight canvas bag.

" Want me to accompany you? " Harry asked.

She shook her head. " I'll catch up. See you in a few. " She quickly walked away.

" What's bugging her? " Ron asked as they stared at her figure walking down the torch lit hallways with her canvas bag bumping at her right hip.

Harry shrugged. " Beats me. "

And it bothered him till he sat inside the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione frowned. She hated having to lie to her best friends, but she couldn't give any other better 'stupid' explanation. 

What bothered her were Draco's constant glances. Well of course she had noticed it! She was observant anyway! She didn't even pay attention to the story that much, although she had to admit that the story was rather sad.

" But the best things come inspired from pain, " she thought as she walked the lonely hallway, heading for the staircase toward the Gryffindor common room. She began imagining what it was like to actually create a curse born of pain, or hate, or any negative emotion. " If I hated someone that much, would I create a spell that would join the ranks of the unforgivable curses?"

She had to smile. She just loved to let her imagination take her away sometimes, or most of the time.

Harry and Ron didn't really mind this, thinking she was too practical all the time. But they did acknowledge with fierceness that Hermione was a girl, and showed the most unconventional sweet ways of protecting her from anything they deemed was dangerous to her.

Draco Malfoy would be considered dangerous. And she had no intention of telling them that he had just kissed her in the lavatory a week ago, or that he had just given her a rose a few days ago (and she kept it inside her 'Hogwarts, A History' book), or that he had just controlled his temper with her.

" If I tell them this, they'd go bonkers. Harry may deal with this in a sensible manner, probably beat the crap out of him in Quidditch, but Ron might do worse…like transfigure him into a ferret. Oh what the bloody hell am I thinking! If I hadn't been so stupid in Moaning Myrtle's restroom- Oww! "

She felt herself stumble backwards from the wall. A hand shot out to grab her arm. It wasn't a wall! It was-

" Are you blind? " he began.

His grip on her arm was rigid as his cold eyes stared at hers. Then she felt his grip loosen. And his eyes began to thaw.

" I didn't- I wasn't looking- " she stammered looking down.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Hermione could actually hear water dripping somewhere, despite the comfort rooms being far from the area. Or perhaps it was her imagination, to quell the awkwardness of it all?

" You should be more careful next time, " he added after a few seconds. Then his eyes froze over again and his shoulder slightly brushed against hers, and she could hear his shoes treading over the stone floors. She did not move until she was certain that the sounds of his shoes were gone.

Draco stood, secluded behind the wall, staring at Hermione's back as she walked away.

It was just so hard...

* * *

A/N: you may notice that they're apparently not getting anywhere except by bumping into each other and stuff like that, but if you're patient enough for the next chapter, I promise something yummier! ) 


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione flopped on her bed and placed her arms under her head. Bloody hell, she was getting uneasy about Draco Malfoy! She had always thought she could tackle him, take him head on without so much as a tear in the eye, but right now, he gave her palpitations! If she hadn't been so stupid! Oh the stupid 'ifs!'

What if I didn't allow myself to enjoy that stupid bet?

What if I never went to Moaning Myrtle's lavatory?

What if I had kicked him in the arse instead of running away?

Oh the stupid 'ifs!'

And Hermione groaned and placed her head under a pillow. Was there a spell to cure the pounding headache caused by Draco Malfoy! He was confusing her! He was like Arithmancy and Runes, except harder, the hardest probably! Was it his eyes? Sod his eyes!

She was acting like a silly girl who'd never felt attracted to the opposite sex before! Not counting Viktor, she did actually have a crush on Harry, but she quickly dismissed it as a brotherly sort of love after hearing about Harry kissing Cho Chang back in their fifth year.

And now this! It was a distraction!

Draco Malfoy, a pompous sack of dragon's dung, who charmed girls he met, and made girls who disliked him swoon in a second with eye contact or a smirk. Of course she had never fallen for either trick. Draco Malfoy was still a Malfoy, a pureblood, and she a mudblood. No other term was available for the wizard comparison of bloodlines. She wanted to change that. But how could she? It was age old tradition. Name calling…

Wait a minute, she thought. Why the hell am I telling myself about our blood! This has got nothing to do with my performance as a witch!

Hermione was annoyed at herself. She looked outside and saw the pristine Hogwarts lake. "Maybe a walk will help me calm down..." she muttered to herself. Harry and Ron were busy with quidditch stratagems, and she certainly did want any company from any of her Gryffindor female friends. It was a good time to go solo. And Hermione took her coat and went down.

As soon as Hermione had begun walking past the lake, she felt a whole lot calmer. Perhaps it was the breeze playing against her skin, or the quietness of the surroundings, but she knew she was less annoyed now. It was still a few minutes before six in the evening, plenty of time before supper began. Hermione walked further away from the castle and came upon a miniature cliff overlooking the lake. It was like looking at a wintry fairytale. Her mind was floating since she never thought of anything except how breathtaking the view was. It had been a long time since she had been this alone, and it was kind of nice.

Hermione hugged herself as the wind grew colder. She saw lights glowing from within the castle. She was thinking of cutting her short walk since it was getting a bit too chilly for her. Then she felt someone was behind her. She spun around.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite mudblood, " he said. He was wearing a coat and thick gloves and holding a Firebolt

" Ah, ferret boy, my favorite pet, " she retorted.

He laughed. " You have a knack for debate. "

Hermione was quiet. What else could she say? Was he complementing her or was it just an introduction for another string of insults?

" What are you doing here Malfoy? " she asked with a slight frown.

"Admiring the view, I assume you were doing that too. "

" Well the view just turned ugly. "

" Bad mood then? " And he gave a laugh.

She frowned. " Go back to your quidditch practice, or whatever you were doing. Don't waste your time here and don't destroy my solitude. "

" You don't own this place, you know, " he said walking up to her. She backed away from him, feeling the pangs of anger hot on her tracks.

" Get away from here, " she said.

" Make me, " he whispered inching closer to her face.

She bit her lower lip to control herself from slapping him in the face. She backed away inch by inch, trying to get away from the Slytherin ferret.

" You know, " he whispered. " You're not half bad this close- "

Her eyes widened. " You intolerable- " Suddenly, her footing gave way and Hermione screamed as she fell into the frigid waters.

Draco's mouth opened as he saw her body fall into the water. He stared at the large ripples created by her fall. His heart pounded.

" Granger! " he yelled. The ripples began to die out and Draco could sense the feeling that something was not right." Merlin's shit! It's not funny! "

Still no answer. Had she gone unconscious? Perhaps she broke her neck? Draco fished for his pocket and found he had not brought along his wand. He swore and dropped his Firebolt and his thick coat on the snow laden ground.

And doing what he never thought he would do in his entire life, he jumped into the icy lake to save an age old enemy.

* * *

As soon as the water had stung his body, he knew he wouldn't last long in it. The water was murky and had bits of ice in it from the snow banks. His hands desperately tried to feel for anything that was cloth or hair. 

The coldness was creeping into his body and he tried to move faster, but he felt like he was only being dragged down. His body was hurting, like a thousand little knives were carving into his skin. And then he felt something brush past his hands. He quickly grabbed it and he swam up, feeling that his lungs were about to burst. He choked and coughed as he dragged Hermione without even looking at her face. He had to get to shore.

His arms were weakening. Get there! Get there! He screamed to himself as he grit his teeth. His legs were starting to cramp. His grip on her coat was weakening. And just when he thought he was never going to reach the shore, his shoes stumbled upon the banks of the lake and he hauled Hermione out of the water. One look at her pale face, and he knew it was bad.

He shook her hard. " Hermione! " He flung her to her back and smacked it with the remaining strength he had. He smacked her back again and again. And then Hermione began to cough and water spewed out from her mouth, like she had swallowed a gallon of water.

Draco collapsed, supported by his hands in relief as Hermione still coughed out while lying on the icy ground. He knew his teeth were chattering from the cold but he saw Hermione move out, wanting to stand up.

She was shaking violently and he saw her eyes and he knew she was trying hard not to cry as she shook. Her lips were tinged with blue.

He held her hand, instantly feeling diminutive heat flow from their contact. Without another warning he grabbed her arm and held her close to him. And he held her tightly and she did not protest.

"I-I- " she began hoarsely.

" It's okay, you're okay now- "

And she looked up to him and saw his pale face against the darkening sky. His eyes drowned into hers, a form of winter inside the human body, and it was melting fast into her.

" Hermione…" he began, feeling her cold breath flutter against his skin.

Hermione 's lips trembled from the cold…and perhaps from something else. His head bent lower and lower…nothing was better than human warmth.

And he kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, nothing better than human warmth! So give me some warm loving…err reviews! oh yeah, i'm kinda afraid i may have to cancel this fic. i'm kinda sad that not everyone (i would assume), likes Manic Star. it depends on how many reviews i get. i just feel this sin't being warmly received...sniff. 

another thing, thanks to all those who reviewed! You know who you are! (am i repeating myself or what? )


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione felt herself shudder as Malfoy's lips touched hers. Was it the cold? Or maybe it was…She shut her eyes tightly, praying for it to be a dream. Malfoy couldn't be kissing her again! He hated her! Despite his pathetic efforts at being nice, he still hated her!

Hermione's thoughts grew fuzzy as the kiss deepened and suddenly she no longer cared anymore.

" Oh god no! " she gasped, wrenching away from his lips.

" I'm sorry! Did I- hurt you? " his voice grew small and he looked away.

She stared at him. " N- no…"

Hermione scrambled up and began to run. Her heart pounded loudly inside her ears, as if someone had cast a Sonorus spell to it.

" Wait! " he yelled getting up quickly.

Inexplicably, and to her horror, tears began to fall from her eyes as she raced across the icy banks missing a shoe on one foot and shivering terribly. Draco Malfoy had kissed her again! She had fallen into an icy lake and Draco Malfoy saved her and- he had kissed her again!

" Hermione! " Draco called out, his throat hurt and he was horribly cold but still he ran, soaking cold and shivering like hell. " Stop! Please? "

Hermione suddenly stopped, and Draco gratefully did too.

" I'm sorry- " he began.

She spun around, her cheeks stained with cold tears. " You're- sorry? Whatever for! This has to be one of your greatest jokes, isn't it! " she said, trembling.

"No! If you'll just let me- "

" Stop it! " she cried out, covering her ears with her hands. " I'm not hearing you! La la la la la la la! I'm not hearing you!- "

" Just hear me out! – "

" La la la la la la! "

" I tried not to! I really did! - "

"God save our gracious Queen! Long live our noble Queen!- " she sang loudly, closing her eyes as well.

" I swear! But that moment, in the library! – I know this isn't right! Even I hate feeling like this! – "

"God save the Queen- " she kept on singing, trying hard to block off his voice.

" Listen to me, damn it! "

"Send her victorious- Happy and glorious!- " and she felt his hands on her shoulders and he shook her had enough to make her open her eyes.

" I'm sorry but I think I've just fallen hard for you! –" and he let go and he grew quiet as they stood beside the lake, shivering and soaking.

She looked down and saw that she had lost one of her shoes. She had a black sock left in one foot.

" The Veritaserum, " he began, sounding tired. " You knew it was true- I did- I do like you- don't ask me why- I don't know myself- I don't know if it's bordered by lust or something else- but I like you, I'm sorry I kissed you again- I- I'm- bloody Merlin's shit…"

She was quiet. It finally sunk in. If this was another lie, by all means, Draco Malfoy was good at it. But- it seemed like it wasn't- But a Malfoy was a Malfoy, scheming, conniving, treacherous and all the other words that were vile enough to describe him as a whole. But he liked HER.

An improvement? A better version of Draco Malfoy?

Hermione's shoulders slacked. She stared into his eyes. His eyes were rather beautiful, gray or silvery, with specks of blue…crap! What was she thinking! She wanted to kick herself.

" Hermione! " a voice called out.

Draco's eyes widened. Bloody Harry Potter!

Hermione spun around to see Harry and Ron running for her.

" What the hell- " Ron breathed in, seeing Draco Malfoy. " Hermione- you're wet- "

Hermione's mouth opened but she said nothing.

" Okay, what did you do now, you prat! " Ron bellowed glaring at Draco.

Draco frowned and raised his chin. " Why the hell would you think I did something? Is it marked on my face that I always do something bad? "

Harry took off his sweater and jacket and placed it around Hermione. "Are you okay? " Draco heard Harry murmur. " What happened, 'Mione? "

" I fell into the lake- I was standing there- " she pointed to the tiny cliff of stone. " I didn't know the place I was standing on was falling apart- I fell- "

" You saved her! " Ron spat out.

Harry's eyes widened. " You saved Hermione? " His grip on Hermione's shoulder, as Draco looked, had tightened as he said that.

Draco felt his ears burn. He raised his chin higher. " So? What's it to you? So I saved her? Are you going to hex me now? "

Ron's face turned red. Damn it! He had so wanted to freeze the bastard! But he had saved Hermione! He saved a Gryffindor! Saved Hermione! The world was going mad, that was for sure.

Harry eyed Draco's movements. He had the right to be uncomfortable. Not only did he save a girl, Hermione at that, but he had saved an enemy. Enemy was an understatement. _I don't believe it, _Harry thought._ " He saved Hermione…" _

" Thank you, " his voice suddenly rang out in the silence.

Ron's eyes widened in shock. Harry was thanking Malfoy now! Following the suit (since he couldn't think of any other nasty thing to say), he thanked Malfoy too. " Thanks, " he grudgingly said.

Draco's eyes widened too. They were THANKING HIM? Oh this was rich! He should've had this recorded or something! He saw the look in Hermione's eyes as she shivered. " You're welcome, " he said in a low voice.

Ron's feet shuffled uncomfortably as Harry still stared at him intently.

" Let's go, Hermione- you might catch death out here- " Ron began talking her hand.

Harry stood still as he looked at Draco's gaze. He was looking at Hermione. Then Draco turned to him. Harry said nothing more, and he slowly left, the snow giving a crunching sound under his feet.

He heard Weasley's fading voice, scolding Hermione. " What the hell were you thinking! We should've accompanied you or something! "

He sighed and flopped on the cold ground, staring at the lake. So he saved her! What was the big deal? It never really did mean anything, anyone would've done it! So what if he wrote an apology and smiled when she accepted it? So what if he kissed her twice! It never really did- Shit, what am I thinking? It meant a lot!

Draco didn't move an inch as he sat on the ground. The night came and still he sat, staring at the castle lights. He hadn't been alone in along time. He actually liked the quiet. He wondered what it would've been like to have a girl like Hermione sit beside him to stare at the view in silence.

* * *

Pansy paced around the common room. It was almost supper time and still Draco hadn't come back. 

" Will you stop that? " Blaise said, annoyed.

" How come he's not yet here? " she demanded.

" Probably wanted to stay away from you, " he snapped. Then he laughed. " He should've heard that! "

"Shut up! " Pansy said walking out of the common room. She was a little annoyed that he wasn't back in the common room yet. She had to tell him something. Her father had owled her, and she knew Draco would've loved to hear about the news.

Pansy walked towards a window to look out and see if any blonde haired boy would come walking across the meadow. She looked behind her and saw a few Slytherin first years walk towards the dungeons. They were giggling about something, annoying Pansy even more.

Then she saw three people walk up towards the castle. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and a shivering and drenched Hermione Granger! Her eyes narrowed. Then something had happened? She felt it. Woman's Intuition. Pansy's intuition.

She waited for one more hour until she saw a tall, lithe but shivering figure walk up to the castle. Draco was back. A few minutes later, she saw him walk down the hallway for the dungeons. She tapped one shoe.

Draco looked up blearily.

" Where have you been? " she asked with her hands on her hips.

" What are you? My mother? " he asked annoyed.

She sniffed. " You're wet, and cold- like that Granger prat! " she said loudly.

His eyes narrowed. " So? "

" Took a swim in the cold lake waters, Drakey? " she asked inching closer to his ear.

He stepped back. " Why, yes, how observant of you, Parkinson. Now if you'll excuse me- I'll take a warm bath and a hot meal. " He sniffed.

Pansy glared at his retreating back. What had transpired in the lake?

As soon as Draco stepped into the sort of empty common room, Blaise smiled. "Ah, Malfoy, took a dip? "

" How'd you guess? " he sad dryly.

" It's winter, if I may recall, " he began and then he laughed. " You'll get sick, in no time! "

Draco rolled his eyes and went upstairs to get his hot shower.

Hermione sneezed as she sat in the common room, reading a book as Harry and Ron played wizard's chess well after dinner. Harry looked up.

" Catching a cold, Hermione? " he said, trying to sound not too concerned.

She shrugged. " I don't know. "

" You know, " Ron began. " That Malfoy looked weird. "

" Seemed weird is more like it, " Harry said. " Isn't that right Hermione? " He eyed her and she nodded, hating the strange look in Harry's eyes.

* * *

A/N: TBC! am i going to fast? any of you got ideas? hahahaha

many thanks to: angelraine, Elemental Dragon1, flipchick, MioneRox, kionkichi, curvychick, SoulHaunter, Aeris1172...and tot the many others who have stuck with this story. I think i'll love you to bits!


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione frowned as the rest of her dorm mates were busy preparing for the ball. It had finally come, the dreaded ball.

" Hermione? " Lavender began, as she stood beside Hermione's bedpost.

" What? " Hermione said as she lay on her bed, wearing jogging pants and a shirt.

" Aren't you going to get dressed up now? " she asked.

Hermione groaned. " The ball is three hours away. "

" That's the whole point! " Lavender huffed. " Move it! " She poked Hermione's side and Hermione giggled. " Come on, Hermione! It's a masquerade! It's not like they'd know who you really are under- "

" Stop that! " she said. " You know how ticklish I am! " Hermione leapt from her bed and changed into some jeans and a shirt.

" Where are you going? " Lavender asked.

" Somewhere, " she replied with a grin.

Hermione put on her coat and started walking out of the room. She went down into the common room and was surprised at how quiet it was. There was a merry fire in the fireplace but the seats were unoccupied.

She started for the portrait.

" Hermione? " a voice rang out in the stillness.

She spun around. " Harry? " She approached him. " I didn't know you- What are you doing here? Alone? "

He grinned as he sat cross-legged on one couch. " I was bored, listening to the guys talking about how 'hot' their dates were. Besides, the ball is like three hours away- " He laughed. " Where were you going? "

Hermione shrugged. " Just away from the girls, " Hermione rolled her eyes. " Seriously, I just hate getting prepared and all for a formal occasion. Gets me all jittery… "

Harry smiled. " However you fix yourself Hermione, you're still nice to look at- "

Hermione blinked. " Did you just compliment me, Harry? "

Harry gulped. Damn! How could I have said that! Damn! Damn-

Hermione laughed. " You know Harry… you're going to get away with any girl's heart anytime soon. "

Harry smiled, but deep down, he wished it would be hers. " That's nice to hear, 'Mione. "

Hermione grinned. " If you'll excuse me, " she began.

" Where are you going? "

" Just somewhere…" She smiled warmly. " See you later, Harry. "

Harry stared at her. " Hey, " he suddenly said.

Hermione faced him.

" I'm still your partner, right? " Harry asked with a smile.

Hermione nodded, winked at him and left.

Harry stared at the empty spot where she had stood. He turned to face the fire and cursed himself. " What was I thinking! That was an ugly, awful line! Ugh! " he grumbled. " 'I'm still your partner, right?' What the bloody hell was I thinking! "

* * *

" Draco! " Pansy's high-pitched voice began.

He looked up irritably from the book he had been reading. " What Pansy? "

" How do I look? " she asked twirling in front of him. She had donned her best. Light pink with matching shimmery pink makeup. Still, Draco wasn't captivated by it.

" Nice- " he said distractedly.

She pouted. " You're not even looking-"

" Well, Blaise is. "

Blaise laughed. " You don't look half bad-"

Pansy huffed and strode off to some girls.

" Boy is she relentless, " Blaise commented.

" She never tires of herself, does she? " Draco said with a frown. He coughed.

" Is that possible? Getting tired of oneself? " Blaise asked.

" I'm tired of myself, " Draco replied. " Excuse me, whilst I tire of myself even more. " And Draco left the common room, with no plans of preparing for the ball.

He heard Blaise's late reaction to his sarcastic remark. Blaise was laughing as he exited.

* * *

Hermione walked around the near the owlery tower, wishing to be far from the flurry of preparations and overeager girls and sickening perfumes. There was a little area in one the gardens she had liked, the roses were perfectly preserved in ice and they burned bright red inside ice the despite the cold. Someone had taken a liking to roses well enough to preserve them for the winter.

She had liked that. She sniffed and sat on a cold bench, shivering as she did. She wrapped her parka around herself tighter than ever.

" This is going to be a fun ball, " Hermione muttered to herself as she looked at the lights shining inside the great hall.

" I'll take your word for it, " a voice said.

She spun around. Draco Malfoy.

She frowned and said nothing. He sat beside her.

" Great, you're still here to annoy me? " she finally said.

He shook his head and said nothing. He looked at the roses Hermione was staring at. Then he smiled.

" What? " she asked.

" Be careful- " he began.

" Oh what for! These are just frozen roses, preserved by some bored and witless- " and she picked one carelessly. " Ouch! "

He laughed. " I told you- they stay sharp even if they look frozen. "

She sniffed. " Now you're telling me- wait- how did you- "

" I preserved them of course. I'm you're bored and witless- what were you about to say? " he said laughing.

She placed her thumb inside her mouth and sucked the blood. " Bored and witless, unpredictable brat, " she finished.

He grinned. " I guess we can be civil now? "

" Is this another sport to you? Do you have hidden people in the bushes waiting to record my gullibility?"

He shook his head. " No. Nothing like that. "

" You're being sincere then? "

He nodded. " Well, technically. And you don't see this everyday- do you? "

She smiled, but it was coupled with a worried look.

" Hey, I saved you arse- " he began. And he extended his hand for a shake. She surprisingly took it. They both smiled.

" Why aren't you inside? " he asked.

" I hate going to the Yule ball. I never even went last year- but Harry's my- "

" So unlike the head girl- " he started. " But that's why I'm here too. And also to get away from Pansy. "

She laughed recalling Draco's admittance that he had bedded Pansy.

" I know what you're thinking- quit it. " Draco grinned.

" Why'd you stop hating me? " Hermione suddenly asked. " I mean- is it safe to assume that you no longer hate me? Since you saved me-? "

He looked at the snow laden ground. " I don't know- I guess you get tired of hating someone- or annoying someone- although I wouldn't mind annoying your male counterparts- "

She raised an eyebrow. He laughed. Then she laughed.

" I'll make a deal with you, Granger, " he began; his eyes glittering with pleasure. " Let me see you in that masquerade ball, dance with me- "

" And? "

" And if I see you, you'll get a reward. "

" Lame, Malfoy- " she began. But he held up a hand.

" Wait. You won't regret it. " He looked at her. " In for a challenge? It's not exactly academics, but just prove to me that you can dance and that you can handle any unexpected situation - "

She rolled her eyes. " I did, about two years ago- "

" Well? "

" The last time I got into a little dare, I walked out on you, remember? "

He grinned, the Moaning Myrtle comfort room incident still fresh in his memory. " You won't walk out on this. " He extended his hand.

And she took it, surprisingly.

" Impress me, Granger, " he said in a quiet voice. He held out a frozen long stemmed rose. " Take this with you when you come, it won't melt unless I let it- it's so that I'll know it's you. "

She gave a small smile.

* * *

TBC….okay give me your usual uplifting reviews now! lol! 


	11. Chapter 11

Draco stood in the back of the Great Hall, obscured by the flamboyant dresses and costumes worn by the rest of his housemates. Apparently, everyone had fancied the idea of having a masquerade themed ball. He was almost unrecognizable as he had dyed his hair black, just for the occasion.

Pansy was easily identifiable in her pink dress robes, with a matching pink mask that covered her eyes alone.

Blaise was sitting in a corner, drinking butterbeer. Talking and laughing with the others.

His eyes were constantly darting back and forth at the entrance of the hall. He had arrived about fifteen minutes ago, and still there was no sign of her. He wondered if she backed out. Potter was after all, her partner. He smirked, wondering if she would indeed blow him away.

He saw Harry sitting on a chair, talking to Ron, constantly glancing at the door too, waiting for Hermione. And then it hit him. The loser liked Hermione Granger! Oh this was rich!

" How could I not have seen this earlier! " he muttered with a smile.

And then, as if by magic (or rather a very dramatic entrance), Hermione arrived.

He held his breath in.

She was breathtaking.

He knew it was her, despite having a mask that covered her eyes alone. Her dress was something he'd never seen money-able witches wore. Perhaps it was the dress…or her whole presence. But by now, half of the men in the room noticed Hermione and a strange silence began to sweep the room. And she was holding the rose he had given her!

Harry's eyes looked as if they were ready to pop out. He knew Hermione even if she wore the mask. Knew it was Hermione, that pretty figure entering the Hall. She was late, but what the hell! Harry knew Hermione was always an attractive girl, but this was literally the best he'd seen her in! He wanted to run up to her and kiss her and do all sorts of things he only imagined in his head! His face broke into a huge grin. Even Ron was in awe.

" I can't believe I'm saying this, but is that- Hermione? " Ron asked dropping a strawberry tart on the floor without noticing.

Harry nodded slowly. " I believe it is…I mean I recognize her smile…despite the mask- "

Ron looked at him in a weird way and Harry reciprocated.

" What? " Harry asked.

Ron shook his head and nudged Harry. " She's your partner right? "

Harry nodded and walked for her with suddenly cold hands. " What's wrong with me, " Harry thought. " I'm acting like an idiot! "

He approached Hermione and held out his hand, slightly bowing his head.

" Harry, " Hermione said breathlessly. " Thank god! "

She took Harry's hand.

" I can't stand this! I feel so nervous! I feel so- odd! " she whispered under her breath as she smiled.

" You look great, " he whispered back as they headed for the dance floor. " In for a dance? "

" As long as I don't fall on my knees…they're almost shaking terribly- "

He grinned. " I'll catch you before you fall, just in case you're worried. "

She smiled. " Can you dance? I remember you sucked eggs last time you danced- "

" That was years ago! " he said, his ears burning. I'll try like shit for you, he thought.

Hermione smiled. " Okay, Harry. Let's see what you've got. "

* * *

Draco eyed them as they danced, laughing with the music.

" Stupid git, " Draco thought looking at Harry's overjoyed face.

Pansy was glaring at Hermione. " Who does she think she is? " she suddenly said hotly as the rest of the male Slytherins looked on.

" Who's that? " someone muttered. " She looks as good as that Weasley girl- "

" Very nice, " another said rubbing his chin.

" Idiots, " Pansy muttered under her breath. " Has anyone seen Draco? " she asked loudly. Some boys shook their heads, some girls shrugged. Draco had by then inched away from the Slytherin area considerably.

Some of the girls had removed their masks, but Hermione didn't take hers off. She drew a lot of attention despite wearing it still.

His heart fluttered as he saw Harry bow to Hermione after a dance. Now was his chance. He made his way to the crowd and stood beside Harry, who was now looking at him quizzically.

He bowed to Hermione, and said in a low voice, mostly unlike his own, " May I have the next dance? "

Harry looked at Hermione as she curtsied. Hermione gave a nervous smile at Harry, and to Draco's relief, he stepped back.

A slow song was starting up, and Draco immediately swept her into a waltz.

" Malfoy? Is that you? " she whispered.

He grinned. " I believe so. "

" Your hair! " she laughed.

" Well, I just had to dance with you, I most certainly couldn't let them know I was that desperate to dance with you- "

Hermione felt her ears burn. " Desperate? "

Draco looked into her eyes. " You came- "

" Had to- I wasn't about to lose a bet. "

He laughed.

* * *

Harry looked at Hermione's partner. With the masks and all, it was hard to distinguish who has who. Now who was Hermione's partner? It seemed like the guy was flirting shamelessly, making Hermione smile and laugh as they danced. Ron sat beside him and offered him another bottle of butterbeer.

" Thanks, mate, " Harry said distractedly.

Ron held up his hand, with the bottle. " Who's the chap? "

Harry shrugged. " I don't know, but he seems to be enjoying the fact that he's dancing with her, isn't he? "

Ron laughed. " Sure seems like it. "

* * *

" Your dress- you look very nice- where did you-? "

" Oh somewhere, " Hermione replied calmly. " Well, this was an old dress, I added a few things up-" She smiled.

" Despite you saying it's old, you definitely look a thousand times better than Pansy- "

" Ah- you're comparing me to Pansy now? "

He smirked. " Really, Granger, don't push it. I'm not a man of many compliments. "

She laughed. " Thanks, Malfoy. "

" No problem- only- did Harry look angry back there? When I asked you to dance with me-? "

" Harry? Angry? Whatever for? "

He shook his head. " Nothing. I'm just blabbering nonsense- "

She laughed again, and it sounded so pleasing to his ears, although he didn't want to admit it of course. Who in his right Slytherin mind would!

As he held her hand, as his hand held her waist, Draco had finally thought that it was probably the most magical moment of his life, a defining time in his youth. He had fallen for her…bad. Was it bad? He shook his thoughts away and concentrated on her instead.

No one was perfect, but Hermione, tonight, was the closest to it.

" You dance wonderfully, Malfoy, " she said with a smile.

He cocked his head. " Why thank you, mother was pleasant enough to force me to take lessons in my younger years. " He laughed sincerely.

" Really, you don't have to be such an airhead- "

" Hermione, I think I love you, " he blurted out. His cheeks immediately blushed, and he knew it was the truth.

Hermione blinked. Her heart stopped as soon as he had said it.

" I- "

" You've won the bet, I'll meet you at the west tower, where we have our Astronomy lessons, twelve midnight, you'll get your accolade there- " he rushed just as the music ended. He took a quick bow and kissed Hermione's hand and left.

* * *

Harry was talking to Ron and looked at Hermione once more when the music had ended. Hermione was now alone, walking towards him. He smiled. " Who was the guy? " he asked calmly.

" Some Hufflepuff lower year- " Hermione replied.

" Oh, " Harry said. Then he frowned. " Has anyone seen Malfoy? "

" Honestly, Harry, " Ron said. " Don't ruin your night by looking for a snake! "

Harry laughed and gazed back at the Slytherin group at their corner. Draco was there.

Draco had stood behind a thick curtain and quickly muttered a spell before returning to the Slytherin table.

" Where have you been? " Blaise asked raising an eyebrow. " Pansy's been whining. Stop her. "

He shrugged. " Lavatory. "

" Draco! " a high pitched voice came.

He sighed and frowned. " Ah, Pansy, enjoying the night? "

" I've been looking for you since forever! "

" Keep looking, " he muttered.

" What was that? "

" You're nice looking, " he said loudly.

She smiled. " Thank you, I was wondering when you'd notice! It took me ages to choose the right color for my lips, but I thought I'd look best in pale pink, since- "

But Draco was no longer listening. He was looking at Hermione, and how Harry's hand was protectively placed on her shoulder. He suddenly felt the claws of jealousy approach him. He hated the feeling. But he wondered if Hermione would actually come to the tower. It was an hour before twelve; she had a lot of time to change her mind.

And he hoped she wouldn't.

* * *

TBC? Please give me some warm lovin'! lot's and lots of it! if you don't want that...i hope you face eternal damnation in Harry Potter hell! muahahahahahahaha! (okay, was that evil enough? i'm making up my own hell too!)lol ! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione treaded quietly on the hundreds of stone steps leading to the astronomy tower. It was three minutes before twelve, and she had kept her word, leaving with little difficulty as girl after girl danced with Harry, mostly in the second and third years.

She had last seen Harry's face in a tight smile, as he tried very much, not to break the hearts of the younger girls who had so asked him to dance with them.

"A swarm of fan girls," Ron had said with a laugh.

Ron was busy stuffing his face and talking about the Chudley Cannons latest exploits with ferocity to the other boys.

It was quiet and a soft breeze was playing against her skin. She had no idea what was in store for her. The main room was locked. She looked sideways.

She approached an open door to her right, an antechamber to the astronomy tower where most of the telescopes were kept. It had a little rooftop beside the cabinets and tables. Snow was falling on her feet.

A few feet away, she saw a figure dressed in a rich color of silver and dark green, looking very much like Venetian royalty.

Draco was standing calmly, leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. His hair had returned into its pale blonde color. His serious face broke into a small smile.

He stared at her for a few seconds, he memorized how she looked, and he wanted to remember it forever. The dress, a rich white with golden beads at the scooped neckline and at the hem, the hair, swept up with a few strands loose, framing her oval face, her eyes…beautiful under the dark red mask…her skin…her lips…everything! He finally opened his mouth.

" You came- again. " He laughed and so did she.

She nodded. " What were you going to show me? " she asked.

He placed a finger on his lips. " Shh…"

Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him quizzically. But she went quiet.

He was looking at the sky. " I told you you'd get something right? Your accolade- well aside from the rose- " he grinned. "Could you close your eyes please?"

" You're not going to push me off this rooftop to my death? " she asked. For a moment, she felt like Draco was jesting around her again.

He shook his head seriously and Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, convincing herself he wouldn't hurt her in any way.

She felt silly, really. What was Draco thinking? What was he going to show her? She felt oddly nervous and all. And she just couldn't imagine what she was doing up here.

" Open your eyes only when I tell you to, " he said.

She shrugged.

She heard him breathe deeply, muttering under his breath words she couldn't place. He had said it too softly. She could smell the cold air, and it stung her nostrils. It was a cold night after all, but the snow wasn't too heavy, and she could also feel the snowflakes falling on her skin.

" Open your eyes, " he finally said. Draco felt a little nervous, that she might not like it, but what the heck!

And when she did, she gasped and quickly removed the mask covering half of her face.

" Oh my, " she whispered, staring at the night sky.

The stars were strangely scattered and she could see the multitude of colors across the dark sky. They shone brighter than ever, and with every glitter, it changed hues. Pink to red to a bright diamond blue like sheen…

" Are they- are they moving? Dancing? " she asked breathless.

Draco nodded.

" How did you-? " She smiled a large smile across her face.

He grinned and pointed to the space above them. Her eyes sparkled under the stars. They were moving so fast! She had never seen stars behave that way before!

" I suppose you want a logical explanation for all of this? " Draco began as he looked at an impressed Hermione.

She nodded once and slowly.

" You drive me manic, you know… you're my star, " he said. " You're my manic star. "

* * *

**TBC**…so…I wonder what'll be the next chapter like…teehee! guesses? ideas?

Much human warmth to:  
SSSRissaTahre, kionkichi, Elemental Dragon1, Aeris1172, angelraine, fudgesuks, Marissa, flip chick, mike tike tofu, sally, curvychick

Even if I don't know you guys, you're the best!


	13. Chapter 13

" You drive me manic, you know… you're my star, " he said. " You're my manic star. "

Hermione looked at his face. There were so many questions in her mind.

" Don't ask. " He smiled and flipped his wand from one hand to another.

" Well- " she stopped and smiled, content at his answer. She shrugged and continued to stare at the dancing stars in silence. " They're beautiful. "

" Like you are, " he immediately quipped and then he laughed. " I think I'm losing control of myself- "

" You're not on Veritaserum are you? " she asked.

He shook his head. " Miraculously, no. "

" But you're honest- "

" To you? Of course. I've lost the lying magic only to you. My charms don't work on you- "

" That one does, " she replied, motioning to the skies.

He grinned. " Well, I mean just me-! "

They laughed.

He looked at her for awhile. " Can I have the rose for awhile? "

She gave it to him. " What are you going to do with it? "

He smiled and lightly touched a petal with his wand. He whispered a spell. He gave it back to her. " Well…as long as that doesn't melt, what I feel for you won't either. "

She blinked. " But- I don't know the spell-! What if it-! " she grew quiet.

He laughed. " What if it'll melt? Maybe it won't. "

She grew quiet. " I like this side of you. "

" There are many sides to me. "

" I like this side, then. "

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. " So do I. "

Hermione stepped into the common room with a strange smile on her face. It had been only minutes before that Draco had shown her the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen in her life. The stars were dancing for her! A wizard craft she had never known existed was performed for her.

She knew it seemed too silly, but she felt giddy, like she had just fallen for someone for the first time, like she had gotten her first A in a subject.

And the rose! It was an overwhelming feeling! She had never felt like this, never felt that special, even with Viktor Krum! She held it in her hands, gently yet fiercely. Suddenly it meant everything to her. But perhaps it was just because she had been too flattered- or too impressed that she was feeling this way-

" Hermione, " a voice said.

Harry was standing on last step of the tower, wearing only his slacks and his unbuttoned tuxedo, near the collar.

" Harry, " Hermione began.

" Where've you been? I was looking for you- I thought you had gone to the girl's lavatory or something…"

She nodded. " I did. "

" Until the end of the ball? It's nearly one in the morning. "

" Yeah, I didn't notice the time, " she said, trying to put much conviction in her voice.

An eyebrow of Harry's raised up. " Really? "

She nodded.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. " Nice rose, by the way. " He turned his back to walk up to his dormitory. Harry could feel heat on his face. Suddenly he felt something strange. Like Hermione knew something, and he didn't. Or was it the other way around? When he had danced with Hermione earlier that night, he had wanted it to last forever.

It wasn't easy at all. How would Ron react? How would she react? And he knew it, by the time he had seen her enter the common room, with that strange look on her face. Something was going on.

Hermione froze. What did he say? Why-!

" Harry-" she began.

He spun around. " What? "

" Nothing. "

He shrugged his shoulders back again. " If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been hiding things from me. " He had let it slip by so easily. Like it meant nothing at all.

" Why would I? " she said in a low voice.

He smiled a smile she couldn't place. Was he mocking her? Did he know? What if he did? Would he be mad at her? Suddenly she felt afraid.

" I do that too, I guess, " he finally said. He didn't say another word. All Hermione could hear were his footsteps fading away.

Hermione couldn't understand what it meant. But somehow, she was hurt.

* * *

TBC? i hope to reach a hundred something reviews! crosses fingers and tongue make me happy and i'll make you happy! teehee. oh yeah, thanks to everyone who reviewed, again! you never cease to make me smile! 


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days passed by with magic for Hermione. He was surprising her in the most delightfully, unexpectedly, romantic ways possible. As she sat in her dorm room, alone, reading a book before dinner, an owl flew down the windowsill and tapped on the glass.

" Something for me? " she asked as the owl hooted and shoved a letter into her hand.

On the middle of the envelope, scrawled in elegant handwriting (for a male), was her name.

She opened it, wondering what it was. He had been fairly nice to her since after the ball and the tower incident. Although he did not really converse with her, he was being quietly nice. He no longer taunted her, called her names, and gave her smug looks. He merely nodded when he found her alone in the hallways or in the library.

'Hermione, ' it began. ' It's been a week after the ball, and still the memory of your kiss lingers strongly. I hope you like this. D. '

Hermione's eyes widened seeing a long chain, a necklace, albeit a simple one made out of silver. She held it high and stared at it. Suddenly she recalled his eyes, and she felt her cheeks burn.

" It's just a gift, " she told herself strongly.

But she couldn't help but smile and feel giddy at the thought of it. It seemed like a fairytale, a muggle romance movie. Was it too fast? The tower proved everything he felt for her? Or did it not? Another elaborate plot from Malfoy?

She shrugged the thoughts away once more and gazed at the necklace. Suddenly Draco was being romantic. Perhaps he was afraid to show it before?

She heard the sound of voices and quickly placed the necklace inside her pocket. Lavender came in, along with Parvarti.

" Oh Hermione! " sighed Lavender. " Isn't this divine? " she asked, showing a moving picture of her twirling around in a dress. " I just love this! "

Hermione smiled genially.

" But I suppose no one can ever beat yours! " she said with a smile. " You were beautiful, really! "

Hermione rolled her eyes. " That was a week ago, " she said sighing. " I'm off for a read in the library. "

She didn't wait for a reply from either of the two. Hermione got down the stairs and entered the common room to see Harry and Ron, in another chess match.

" Oy! " Ron said with a smile. " Library again? "

She nodded.

" Meet you in the great hall then, six o'clock? " he said.

She nodded and saw Harry. Harry said nothing. Instead he nodded and resumed looking at the chess board. His knight had just been whacked off by Ron's. And he frowned.

" Bugger, " Harry muttered.

Hermione wanted to get out fast. Harry had been acting strangely, well of course; only a girl would have noticed it, only her. Ron was too…Ron to even notice it. Suddenly she thought…what if Harry really knows about Draco and- ? She was being silly, nothing was going on between her and Draco, and they were only friends after all. Why did she feel guilty! But probably- she shrugged off the thought. She was thinking too much then. Harry would never-!

She walked for the library and passed by a corridor, that lead to one of the many turrets in the castle. And suddenly, someone grabbed her hand.

She gasped, and a hand was on her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear and she began to struggle.

" Don't scream, it's me, " a voice said.

Draco.

He let go of his hand.

" You gave me a fright- " she said, breathless.

He grinned. " Sorry, I can be quite surprising. "

She laughed.

" I had to see you, " he blurted out.

" You see me every-"

" See you and touch you, " he said. " Did you get-? "

She nodded. " Yes, thank you. It was…very nice- "

" I was hoping you would like it- " he looked away for awhile and sighed. " I- do you mind? Me suddenly being like this to you-? "

She shook her head. " I'm just surprised- that's all- or of what Harry and Ron might think when- "

" You do understand I have to hide this-? " he said quickly. " It's not that I haven't got the guts to fight both your chums- " he grinned. " It's just that- so much is at stake- you do know what I'm saying? Talking about? "

She nodded, although she was unsure of what it meant.

He took her hands and held them for awhile. " I'm sorry, Hermione. That I'm being this way- I can't help it- it's the first- " he shook his head and dropped his hold.

She smiled and tiptoed to kiss his cheek. " It's okay, " she said as she kissed him.

He could feel his ears burn at the slightest touch of her skin to his.

He grabbed a hold of her face once more, only gently. " Be mine, Hermione. "

She blinked and held the hands that held her face. " Malfoy- Draco- it's been only a week- "

" The week doesn't matter to me- I'm willing to take the risk- it's you Hermione. This is all for you- I may sound brash, forward- thick-even- but, be mine, and I'm yours, for as long as the hours tick by everyday- "His heart pounded fast. He couldn't beleive he had just said all of those!

She nodded once.

He smiled and bent down to kiss the girl that his heart now solely belonged to.

* * *

TBC? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? 


	15. Chapter 15

It had been two weeks now. The snow still hung around Hogwarts castle and there was a bout of flu and Ron, unluckily, had been one of the victims.

" Honestly, " Ron muttered. " And just when practice had to come- "

Harry grinned. " Don't worry, the snow's heavy today, it's not like we'd want to practice out there now- "

" Where's 'Mione? " he asked sneezing afterwards.

Harry was about to reply when Hermione burst in the hospital with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Ron, " she said bringing him a cup of hot cocoa. " I asked this from the house elves, " her voice dropped into a whisper.

" Alright! " he hissed and took it greedily.

Harry eyed her. She looked at him. It still felt fairly uncomfortable. She sighed and pounced on Ron.

" Careful-! " she said bossily. " It's not like it's lukewarm! "

Ron nodded fanning his tongue. " Right. "

Harry laughed.

" I'll be getting your homework, " Hermione said to him. " We have an essay for the weekend, care of Professor McGonagall- "

" Don't I have sick leave? " Ron groaned.

Hermione shook her head. " Get well, and fast- "

Ron nodded, muttering. " I don't believe this! Homework! Weekend? And I'm sick! "

* * *

Hermione hurried to grab her coat in the dormitory. She was running a little late. It was going to be her first date with him, at Hogsmeade.

She reached the entrance hall a little breathless and proceeded to step outside when someone shoved her shoulder roughly.

" Hey- " she began.

" Watch where you're going, mudblood, " the person said roughly.

Pansy.

She said nothing and looked at Pansy as she sauntered ahead of her, and Hermione wondered if she was going to Hogsmeade. And her heart pounded. Pansy might know. She waited for a few more minutes in the entrance hall, just to be sure. Pansy was no longer in sight. But something told her that she should be careful.

* * *

She reached Hogsmeade and proceeded for a small lane, left to the main Hogsmeade stores and bars. All she could see was white. Her eyes searched for the landscape for any sign of him. Perhaps…Pansy had found him- detained him-

" Hey, " a voice said.

She spun around and saw him, wearing a black turtleneck over his school robes. " Hey. I thought that- "

" I wouldn't come? I wouldn't miss this for the world- " he laughed and took her hand. " In for a walk? "

She nodded. " Where? "

" Oh, around- " he said.

" I saw Pansy- "

He smiled. " Did she bitch on you again? "

She shrugged. " Well- she hit my shoulder- "

" Typical- "

" Does she know? About-? "

" Us? No. Not at all. But she does know that I'm infatuated on you. She doesn't know it's more than that. "

Hermione's cheeks reddened.

They reached another bend and Draco steered her with his arm around hers. Draco smiled and felt something inside him stir. It wasn't lust, mind you. It was something else. For the first time in his life- he was genuinely happy, of a genuine feeling. It was real. This was real.

Hermione was real.

He was all hers.

Hermione looked at him and saw the calm look on his face. She couldn't help but be drawn to it. There was something so warm about it. And she knew it was real. Draco was real.

" Hermione- " he began.

" Hmm? "

" You don't mind do you-? "

" Of what? "

" Me wanting to kiss you all the time? "

" It's just a want, Draco, " she said.

" Okay. Let me rephrase that. I need to kiss you. "

She laughed as he kissed her cheek. It was a simple kiss. But she felt loved.

She kissed him back. And he smiled. And Hermione saw how unguarded Draco was. He was acting calmly, like he was used to this, like they had been together for years. Like she was all that mattered to him…

* * *

Eyes were glaring, looking intently. It was picture perfect. It was a hateful sight. How could he! How could she! Suddenly, they seemed like the perfect couple. Jealousy, hate…they were both there.

There was, of course, a way to deal with him, and her...

* * *

TBC…

Cliffhanger!

I got amazing reviews that made me grin, really grin widely! So much thanks to:

Emma ( I've never read that long a review, thanks so much! ), angelraine, Legendkillerfan, Aeris1172, Steelo, Kichou, Ameliandre, Marissa, brooklyntiger

i'm happy because I've never ventured this far in fan fiction before, I'm on a record breaking 14 chapters, thanks to all of you readers!


	16. Chapter 16

" Bugger! " he cursed.

Ron looked up from his homework. " What's bothering you, Harry? "

Harry shook his head. " Nothing, " he mumbled.

Ron frowned. " Must be the flu, it's getting to you- "

" No, Ron, " came his short reply.

" Where have you been? When you left me at the wing? "

" Somewhere. "

Ron shrugged and continued to write his essay in the common room. It was fairly quiet. He had been released a few hours earlier from the school hospital. He grinned when Seamus came in.

" Oy! " he called.

Seamus flopped beside Ron on the big couch. " How're you? "

" Spiffy, " Ron replied.

" Hey, Harry! " Seamus greeted brightly.

Harry looked up from his book and gave a strained smile.

" He's constipated, " Ron told Seamus.

Harry's brow was raised. " Constipated? "

They were laughing. Harry smiled, and it turned into a grin. " Shut up, you two! "

" Now you're smiling! " Ron said. " In for a snack? "

Harry shrugged. " Whatever. "

Ron patted Harry's back. " If this is about a girl mate, I empathize. "

It was more than just a girl. This was Hermione Ron was talking about, their best friend. Ron would go ballistic, he knew it. So he kept quiet. They were on their way to the Great Hall, for a pre-dinner snack, as Ron had always liked.

Ron and Seamus chatted animatedly, as Harry kept silent behind them. He was staring at the floor as he walked. Lost in his thoughts. Hermione was just Hermione. Hermione was Hermione. She was everything to him now.

He recalled the moment he had realized Hermione was more than a friend.

_They were walking one day, towards Hogsmeade. Ron had stayed behind to serve detention. It was a cold day. Hermione had a bright red scarf wrapped around her, as he hands stayed in her pockets. They were laughing about Malfoy, reminiscing the good old days when the then fake Mad Eye Moody had turned him into a ferret as corporal punishment. _

" _If he had stayed as a ferret, I wouldn't mind having him at the foot of my bed, " Harry said. _

" _If he had stayed as a ferret, I would've kissed him! " she exclaimed. _

" _Ugh. Gross. That is just to much-! " _

_They laughed again. _

_Hermione sneezed._

" _Bless you- " Harry said turning to Hermione. _

_She grinned. _

" _Oy, you have something below your eye- " his finger reached out for it. He brushed away the little speck of dirt, and as he did, he stared into her eyes. _

_He felt his heart stop. A million things ran in his mind in a second's worth of that moment. _

" _Harry? " her voice swam in his head. _

" _Wha-? " _

" _Is it off now? " she asked. _

_He blinked and nodded. " Yes. " _

" _Oh good, for a moment there, I thought your brain had wandered off somewhere- " _

_He laughed. But at the back of his mind, someone else was laughing too. _

And yet… something was wrong, aside from falling for her. It was all wrong.

He suddenly felt angry at Hermione. He had no reason to of course; she didn't know what he felt for her. But he suddenly wanted to hate her, hurt her, and make her cry. Do things he'd never done to her.

He sighed. He was doing it already; he was in love with his best friend. It was taboo.

Guys weren't supposed to fall for their female best friends. Harry wasn't supposed to fall in love with Hermione. He had done the impossible.

He wanted to take it away, make the feeling leave him. She was hurting him slowly, choking him slowly. There was no turning back for him.

" What am I thinking! It's not like I'm entering death-! " he muttered.

" Harry? " Ron was looking at him with a perplexed look on his face. " You're talking to yourself- did you know that? "

Harry blinked. Seamus was talking to Justin a few feet away from them.

He shook his head vigorously. " Sorry mate- quidditch plans- "

" Right- " Ron breathed. " Honestly, you've been fairly odd these past few days- well after the Yule ball- "

" What about it? " Harry's eyes flashed alarm.

" Nothing- " Ron said.

" Tell me- " he said.

" Well- nothing, really- "

" Ron, " he said testily.

" Fine. After that Yule ball, I noticed- you sulk once in awhile, you mutter to yourself, you frown, and I look at you and I know you're not telling me something I'm supposed to know- like you've seen something awful- like Hermione kissing Crabbe..or Goyle, or worse, Malfoy! " he laughed. " Ugh- "

" Ron. Don't make me sick- " Harry gave a smile. " I guess- nothing. I'm just being stupid. "

" Don't be- Hermione's not going to like that. " Ron laughed again.

" Right, " Harry replied as Seamus caught up with them.

_Hermione's not going to like that…. right, _Harry thought bitterly.

* * *

TBC? yep, i actually made Harry's POV. hope you liked that?

comments? suggestions? death threats?


	17. Chapter 17

For every week that had passed, Hermione always got something from Draco. She got it in small packages, but she couldn't have been more thrilled.

There were little chocolates in ornate boxes, a golden quill with her initials shimmering whenever light hit the sides, a rose inside her bag after classes…he did all this in secret, and she saw it made him happy too. It was as if he had been never more comfortable with this different side of him.

Hermione of course, reciprocated, in her own simple ways. Most of them little notes that made him smile. Once, when she had seen him looking glum in astronomy class, she had placed a note magically, and invisibly in his bag with a moving comical drawing of him drooling saliva on their professor. Discovering this after a few minutes, Draco had laughed out loud, causing the teacher to almost give him detention, if it were not for Blaise who had given some quick excuse about Pansy accidentally holding Draco's thigh.

Pansy had been mortified and she sent dagger looks at Blaise, whereas Blaise had simply shrugged.

Hermione felt a smile creep up her face, until she saw Harry's face beside her frown a little, as if wondering why she was smiling over some Slytherin related matter.

They snuck out sometimes, after classes, until dinner time, with both of them giving ample excuses to every date they had. Even though they spent only thirty minutes of being together on weekdays and an hour or so on weekends, both were still glad that they had those few valued moments.

It was hard keeping it secret, but to both of them, it was worth it.

Draco had a practice in the Quidditch pitch one day with his team, just as Harry and Ron arrived with her and the rest of the team.

" What the-! " Ron began, livid.

" Malfoy, I believe I booked for the field today, " Harry said in a very controlled voice.

Draco raised an eyebrow, careful not to look at Hermione. He easily slipped into his alter ego. " Does that matter now, scar face? I booked this pitch for this afternoon, I did it yesterday- we have a new chaser to train too. You know him right? " He motioned for a sullen looking, lanky boy with dull eyes and a sneering mouth.

" A sixth year- " Ginny said whispering.

" Right, " Draco spat out. " Find somewhere else to practice your measly tactics on. "

Harry clenched his jaw.

Draco had to act like this. He couldn't risk losing face to his team. This was his reputation, after all. And he didn't dare look at Hermione.

Hermione understood and kept quiet, after all, Quidditch wasn't her field of expertise. And she knew Draco had to be that way, an asshole, just to keep up with the façade.

" We'll get you on the field, " a Gryffindor chaser spoke out loudly.

" You just try, " Draco sneered back. " I'd love to see what other things scar face can conjure. "

" Let's not waste our time guys- " Harry began turning his back.

Draco smiled. Another victory.

" Hot air doesn't do any good to our game at all, " Harry finished.

The Gryffindor team laughed out loud and Hermione smiled as well. Draco glared at his team mates who were smiling or suppressing their smiles.

" What are you laughing at! " he snapped.

* * *

Harry mercilessly drove his team to the brink of tears and arguments after that incident. They practiced at an abandoned vegetable patch of Hagrid's, flat enough and large enough for them to fly around in, despite the freezing weather.

" I told you to fly around Ron! " Harry said angrily.

" What's wrong with you?" Ginny retorted.

" I'm captain, follow what I say! "

" Harry! " another chaser began.

" Do it! "

Ron glared at Harry. " Mate- I don't know what's happened to you, but you'd better calm down, before I- "

" Before you'll what! "

" Before I kick you in the arse! " Ron bellowed. He motioned for Harry to come down from the air.

Harry followed him down, as the rest of the players hovered above them, too high to hear the conversation.

" What's going on? " Ron asked, breathing in.

" Nothing, " Harry said, annoyed.

" I don't like you treating us like this- "

" Hey, if you wanna win- I wanna win- "

" It's not that- it's not like you- I mean I know how serious you are about Quidditch, but today- you're out of touch- "

" Just because I want our team to play better it doesn't mean I'm out of touch. "

" You're hiding something- are you having those dreams again about you-know-"

" No! " Harry said. " Don't bother! "

Ron frowned. " I quit today! " he snapped loudly.

The rest followed the suit. One by one, they left the vegetable patch.

Finally, only Hermione who was watching from a distance remained. She slowly walked up to Harry, fearing he might get angry at her as well.

" Harry, " she began.

" What! " he said.His green eyes flared at hers.

She looked taken aback. " Why- what happened? You've been so annoyed these past few days- "

" Does it matter? " he said dryly.

" Since your team just left you, I believe it does! " she finally said. Her cheeks were burning now, and so where her ears. She fought for self-control, fearing she might snap and whack Harry's face.

Harry finally let out a long, deep sigh. " I'm such an idiot-! "

" That's an understatement! " Hermione said.

He shrugged. " I'll apologize later- "

" But- " Hermione began.

He looked at her coldly.

Something in his green eyes told her to stop in her tracks. He was angry. She saw it in his eyes. She suddenly wanted to cry, without even knowing the reason to his ire.He gave one last glare at her.

His beautiful green eyes had never looked more angry, more threatening.

He walked away, his dark hair ruffling in the wind.

Hermione stood under a dead tree, her cheeks burning, her eyes brimming with tears. He hated her. She was hurting all of a sudden. And she didn't know why he hated her.

If only she did.

* * *

TBC? 

I'd like to enumerate all your names, but i'm kinda lazy as of the moment, someone just added me to their fave author's list and i'm so happy! i hope i 'write' up to your expectations now that i'm one of your faves! once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed, you've been my lifesource (lol, i'm sucking you guys dry in my dreams creepy)

so tell me what you think of this chapter? and guess what's going to happen next! teehee!


	18. Chapter 18

Harry stepped in his dormitory room. Ron was perched at the foot of his bed, taking off his snow-sodden shoes.

He sighed. " Ron, " he began.

" What-! " Ron said annoyed.

" I'm sorry- "

" Sorry! You just spoiled a good practice out there with your- your arseness! "

Harry smiled after hearing Ron use that term. " Hey, that was new- "

" Don't push it! What's wrong with you, really! I know you want to win bad- this is Malfoy we're talking about, Hufffepuff's got no chance anymore, Ravenclaw's a few points behind Slytherin, We're almost tied with Slytherin- but it doesn't mean! Bloody arse Harry! "

Harry sighed again and sat across Ron on his bed. " I promise mate, I'll tell you- when the time is right-"

" Ah! So you have been hiding things from me-? And Hermione? "

He shook his head. " I'm having issues right now- "

" Right, constipation issues-? If this is about a girl, I'm empathizing, but I won't think twice about kicking your arse if you do that to us again! "

Harry nodded. " I promise, no more of that 'arseness', " he sniggered.

Ron smiled a little. " Keep your promise, you arse. "

He nodded and laughed.

* * *

Draco walked back towards the castle, alone, since he had dismissed practice earlier than expected. He was in a foul mood. His entire team could tell. Perhaps he hadn't gotten enough sleep that he had been annoyed by Potter's mere presence and side comment.

He carried his broomstick sloppily on one shoulder, a Firebolt 3000, given by his ever loving father and mother as a birthday gift a few months back. He looked at the castle looming in the backdrop of the twilight sky. The lights were twinkling softly in the many windows and turrets.

And he wondered what Hermione was doing.

He saw her reaction to everything; saw her carefully guarded eyes, despite telling himself not to look at her for more than two seconds. He had felt the anger come easily. Harry Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors annoyed him fast, Hermione once did.

Once.

Funny how time transforms hatred to something else, funny how Hermione was once insignificant, but now she meant everything to him. It seemed like those stories he had read once and laughed at.

He was acting like a child, transfixed at some priceless magic trick.

Hermione was his priceless- What was wrong with him! " I have to treat this maturely- its not like I've never been in a relationship before- well maybe I've- she's my first- serious one- really- " he told himself.

Hermione.

And he smiled, unable to contain what he felt…

" Draco. " A voice.

It shattered his smile, and it quickly turned into a scowl, like he never smiled or thought of her at all.

" Pansy- " he began tiredly. He treated her with some respect; after all she was a pureblood, a family friend, rich- Pansy.

" Practice over before six? "she asked with acid dripping from her girly voice.

He nodded and placed his broom beside him.

" I'll walk together with you to the castle- "

" Fine, " he said shortly.

They were both quiet, something Pansy had never done before. Suddenly it annoyed Draco. Something was up. What the hell was it!

" What are you hiding? "Draco suddenly asked.

Pansy looked at him with innocent looking eyes. She frowned. " I don't know- "

" I know you, " Draco said. " You're hiding something- whatever it is, don't you dare interfere with my business- "

" Or love affairs? " she spat out.

Draco scoffed. " Love affairs? Bullocks. "

" Right, " Pansy said. " Ever since I knew you'd fallen for that mudblood- "

Draco's eyes narrowed.

" Ever since I knew- I wondered when you'd ensnare her, and break her heart, just like all the others- just "

" Like you? " he raised an eyebrow. " Can't you get it through your thick skull that I never asked you out? "

" Draco- you know it's never easy for me to stop loving- "

" Stop it! I don't want to hear it! " he said irritated.

Pansy made a sad face.

He threw up a hand in disgust. " Merlin's boogers! "

" Draco- please! If you only gave me the chance to love you- if you could love me- just for awhile and forget her, she'll never last long- you always quit after a few weeks- but if you just-! "

" Later, " he waved his hand dismissively.

Pansy stared at his retreating figure. He was going to regret.

* * *

Ron ate his supper with gusto.

" Where's Hermione? " he asked Harry.

Harry shrugged. " Dunno- "

" You were the last with her right? " he asked.

Harry nodded, unable to lie.

" Well? "

" Well what? "

" Did she get angry at you? Cause we all sure were angry at you- "

Harry had apologized to his team right before dinner, and they grudgingly accepted; but now, they were smiling and laughing over dinner like nothing ever happened.

" Well, she did- she must still be fuming- " Harry began.

Ron nodded drinking some pumpkin juice. " Typical."

Harry shrugged. He felt awful, lying to Ron again. But he felt more awful about Hermione. He couldn't believe he had been that harsh. In all the years they had been friends, he had never been that mean to her. Sure they had fights, but it was because of petty reasons and arguments about Voldemort and all those other things related to Quidditch and his scar. He had never been angry at her because he felt differently.

Well, now he was.

" Hey Ron- " he began. " I forgot something- I'll be right back- "

Ron looked up and nodded. " Don't take too long. "

Harry sprinted out of the Great Hall, all thoughts on Hermione.

* * *

tell me what you think? 


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as Draco was sure that Pansy was away from him (really far from him), he proceeded back to the practice pitch, hoping to find her there. He took up a slight jog, breathing in the cold air. The sun was fading fast.

She wasn't there. He sighed and turned his back for the castle.

It had been a not so good afternoon. Perhaps she was in the library? She was always in the library. He decided to take a short cut towards the vegetable patch.

And he saw her. Alone. Leaning against an old, dead tree, crying?

" Hermione- " he began as he walked up to her. She didn't need to say anything.

Hermione looked at him, with red rimmed eyes and with tear stains on her pink cheeks. She shook her head and looked on the snow covered ground again.

" You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here- " he finally said, not knowing what else there was to say.

She didn't say anything as her footing shifted and snow crunched beneath her shoes.

" If this is about that little spat between your friends and I- I'm sorry- was it that mean? "

She shook her head. " No- it wasn't- it's just that- Harry- "

Draco's eyes looked up in alarm. " What about him? "

" Nothing. "

" Tell me- " he said in a controlled voice. " Please. " The please was softer now.

She sighed and wiped a tear away with her sweater. " I've never seen him that angry at me- I thought- I don't know why- "

He held her shoulder. " Hey, don't bother, everyone's got their mood swings, even scar face- I mean, Potter- "

She smiled a little. " Mean, Draco, very mean- "

" Sorry, 'babe', I'm just being myself, " he replied laughing. He proceeded to cheer her up. " I've got something- I intended to give it to you- "

She smiled bitter sweetly. " Draco- it's been too much, really- I just can't- you've been too- quixotic- "

" Quixotic? " He laughed out loud and stood beside her, leaning against the dead tree. " Really now, you should've known me by now- "

" I know you, " she replied. " You're young, brash, hopeful…"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. " Ah- you know me that much now? After nearly two months? "

She smiled and looked at the snow laden ground. " Well, I also think you're charismatic and smart- and sarcastic, but fun- "

He laughed out loud. " Damn, you're bloody good! "

She smiled. " I'm getting to you, aren't I? "

" More than you know, " he replied. " Maybe that's why- " he stopped.

" What? "

" Nothing. " He took out his hand. " See this? "

Hermione stared and frowned. " It's empty- "

" That's what you think, " he replied. " Feel for your neck. "

" What? "

" I said feel for your neck. "

" I feel silly, " she replied. But she did. She felt the silver chain on her neck…her fingers trailed further down, and she felt something.

Her eyes widened, and she quickly took it off from her neck.

Her eyes said everything as it shone in front of her under the fading light. She looked at Draco and then she looked back again at what was dangling on the chain.

She let out a small gasp.

" I decided today would be the right time to give that, " he began. " Adds something more to your simple chain. "

She didn't know what to say. It was too much, really.

She stared at it again, marveling how- what- why-!

It was an intricately designed pendant, still done in silver, shaped like a snowflake, with a tiny gemstone (emerald green), in the middle. It shimmered like it had some sort of liquid in it that danced as she held it.

" I don't- know what to say- " she started.

He smiled. " How's about a thank you? "

" Thank you, " she said automatically.

" And a kiss? "

" Isn't that a bit too much? "

He pretended to go all sour and he raised an eyebrow. She laughed and kissed his cheek. He grinned widely.

He always liked giving her things. It gave him a sense of freedom, belongingness, it made him feel liked- loved, each time he'd see her face light up with his little tokens.

" Only that? " he said with a mock look on hurt on his face.

" Draco! "

But Hermione tiptoed and kissed him fully on the lips as Draco reciprocated.

All of a sudden, she let go, her eyes wide with panic.

" Harry- " she whispered.

* * *

TBC.

Sorry about the cliffhanger. Just had to. Lol

Oh yeah, happy valentines day! give me some warm lovin'!


	20. Chapter 20

He was standing, with his eyes blank, one fist clenched.

Hermione let out a small gasp as her hand found its way to her half open, trembling mouth.

" Harry- " she began.

Harry took a step back as he glared at Draco. There was a tension in his eyes that quickly turned into irritation and then disgust. His eyes trailed back to Hermione.

He slowly shook his head as he took another step back.

" Harry, I- " Hermione choked.

Harry shot a look that screamed 'why!' at her and she couldn't move. She felt paralyzed. He knew then? About her and everything? No wonder he had changed so suddenly! And now…seeing Draco and her together!

" There's no need for explanations, " he said coldly. All his thoughts of reconciliation had disappeared in a second. He was kissing her! No-! She was kissing him, and willingly! The world had gone mad! But she kissed him, and it was all that mattered to fuel his growing ire.

She kissed him! What was wrong with her! Was it karma? That annoying his team would result into this! He had apologized to Ron and to the rest of them, and he had thought of apologizing to her!

Suddenly, she didn't deserve it. He was the one that needed an apology!

Hermione took a step forward, willing her knees to keep working, fearing she would fall on the cold ground. She knew she was trembling badly.

He saw everything! She was sure of it! What would he think now! That she was doing things behind his and Ron's back without any intention of telling them at all!

His green eyes grew more hostile than ever, colder than ever at her.

" Harry- " she tried again.

Without another word, Harry quickly left them. Hermione felt blood leave her face and her hands as she collapsed on the cold ground, trembling as she stared at Harry's running figure.

Perhaps he knew about them all along- and he just wanted to wait for the perfect moment to catch them- to catch her in the act-!

She felt hands hold her shoulders.

" Did you see-? " she looked up to him, teary eyed.

Draco nodded. " I did. "

" He's going to hate me, Draco. "

" Not as much as he's going to hate me. "

" Oh god, " she gasped, burying her face in her hands. " I can't believe I- "

And Draco felt he could do nothing at the moment. After all, he couldn't very well run up to Harry and explain everything without the risk of losing his head or maybe his balls first.

* * *

Harry bounded for the empty dormitory, his heart pounding erratically. He wanted to hit something, hurt someone! But the only one hurting, as he felt, was himself.

How could he have been so stupid! It was a lesson learned! Hermione was never meant for him! But it didn't mean she had to prance with some asshole from Slytherin! Malfoy!

The fucking Draco Malfoy!

And Hermione! She was too smart for that! Too smart for him! And macabre thoughts formed in his mind, of him strangling Malfoy with his bare hands, of him hexing Malfoy till his insides turned out, of using the 'Cruciatus' on him!

How the hell did that happen! He had planned on telling her that moment, of why he had been acting so strangely, played a scene over and over again in his mind, rehearsing his conversations- and now this!

She kissed him! Kissed Malfoy! No wonder-! She had been lying to him all along, never telling even Ron about her little dalliance with the Slytherin king of airheads!

He felt betrayed, by his own best friend! And to think he had entertained his stupid thoughts- that he was in love with her!

" What the bloody arse was I thinking! Of falling for her! I knew it was too fecking good to be true! I am so stupid! Of all the arses in the world! I just had to pick the worst one! I just had to fall for someone I knew could never-! " he thought savagely as he landed on the edge of his bed, hitting his forehead with his palm twice.

Harry felt something inside him about to burst. It was hurting him, with every replay of Hermione and Draco kissing. With Draco and Hermione kissing. With both of them kissing. They were kissing! They kissed!

They were a bloody fucking couple, probably since the Yule Ball, and he was too head over heels for her that he was too blind to even notice Hermione slink away to snog the son of a bitch!

Harry wanted to kill Malfoy! Had he thought of that already? Perhaps he had- but he welcomed the thought over and over again.

It was a mistake! To fall for her! He should never have allowed himself to fall for her! And at that moment, Harry swore to beat Slytherin, and see Draco's mouth with mud and snow.

* * *

Pansy walked down the dark hallway, on her way to the Great Hall, alone. She felt hurt, as usual, and rejected, as usual. She knew she was pretty enough to stand beside Draco. She had been a friend longer than she had thought she would be.

She didn't want to be known as the girl that had always trailed behind the young man that was Draco Malfoy. She deserved to be beside him all the way.

She had fantasized what it was like to be married to him, have his kids…after all, she had her first sexual eye-opener with him when she had been fifteen years old, and she knew what he was capable of, in bed and out of it.

She had known Draco since she was about eight years old, so it was practically natural to fall for his charms, despite his constant sneering and his sour looks.

She knew Draco respected her because he had high regard for her parents and that she was pureblood, but that was it. Draco would never look at her another way. And she still wouldn't accept it, despite knowing it had been nine years that she had openly declared her undying love for Draco Malfoy.

Her ego was hurting. She couldn't bear to be replaced by a muggleborn witch, a mudblood. She wondered if Draco had finally told Hermione of how he had felt. The mudblood would most probably suck it up, like all those other girls. Hermione didn't deserve Draco, she did. She had been more than loyal. She deserved Draco.

She noticed a figure a few hundred feet across her.

" Blaise, " she called out.

" What? " he asked as she approached him.

" Seen Draco? " she asked coyly.

He shook his head. " No, " he replied. " Either he's pining for his new love, or he's with Crabbe and Goyle. I'm surprised you haven't seen him-? "

" I did- awhile ago- when- he was in a bad mood, " she said.

" With you around? He should be. He's already got enough on his hands. "

An eyebrow shot up. " What do you mean? "

" Well, for one thing, Hermione can't be his- another thing, I noticed Potty- " he stopped and laughed. " Nothing. See you around. "

Pansy waved, but the wheels of her Slytherin mind were already turning faster than anyone could have anticipated.

* * *

A/N: once again, thank you very much to all who read and reviewed this story! I can't tell you how much it means to me! how wwas your valentines day, everyone?  



	21. Chapter 21

It was a lazy Sunday, and Harry had given Ron some excuse about going down the lake to clear his head and think of more strategies for their upcoming game. In truth, he wanted to clear his mind off of Hermione.

He hadn't seen her since yesterday; purposely avoided moments he thought that he might see her. Ron was busy, lazing around in their dormitory, munching on chocolate frogs and lemondrops. He had no idea, as usual.

And Harry wondered just where Hermione was.

He shook his head violently.

" Damn it! Stop! Stop it, Harry! " he scolded himself.

Harry continued walking around near the lake. He frowned, seeing an unwelcome person. He began to move another way.

" Potter! "

His eyes flashed. " What do you want? "

She approached him, with a shy effect in her gait. " To talk to you. "

" The world has gone mad, " he muttered. " Look, bother someone else. "

" If you'll just- "

" Stop right there. " Harry started to walk away.

" How would you like to get Hermione to be yours? " she asked.

Harry's head snapped up. He turned to face her again. " Excuse me? "

" You heard me. "

Harry didn't talk another step. His eyes bored into Pansy's blue orbs. He searched for malice, and he found it. He, however couldn't find the reasons why, of all people- did she know! He felt his head ring an alarm. Something told him he should stay away from her. But—she knew!

She tapped her one foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. " Well? I haven't got all day. "

" What's gotten into you? " he asked slowly. " How did you-"

" I've seen you, " she lied simply. " You look at her differently. I can tell. I am a woman after all. "

" What's in it for you? " he asked.

She smiled. He was interested. The son of a bitch was in the palm of her hand. She moved in to close the gap between them.

" Oh you know, " she said. " Draco. "

One of Harry's eyebrows shot up. " Draco? Are you insinuating that-? "

" Hmm…all I can say is…Draco's taken an interest in the current love of your life- he may be advancing towards her now as we speak. "

Harry frowned. This wasn't right. Pansy trying to strike the right cord with him. He knew where this was going. " You scratch my back, I scratch yours…" Harry mumbled.

" Right on, Potter. "

He frowned again. What the hall was he thinking! Gryffindors didn't converse naughty plans like these with Slytherins! It was Pansy for crying out loud! But…she knew something he didn't…perhaps if he could wheedle just a bit of information?

" Tell me what you know, " he said in a low voice.

Inside, she was laughing. She had him at the palm of her hand. Stupid, gullible Gryffindor scar boy! Wait until she was through with Hermione! She'd get away with murdering two Gryffindors with one stone!

" Well…" she began slowly, as if to tease him. " What do I know… what do I know…"

She could see Harry's jaw tensing up as he waited for her to continue. " What do I know…hmm… all I know for now, well, all that I'll tell you for now is that…Draco's been planning to ask Hermione out- "

" How the hell do you know all this? I can see that he's annoyed by your mere presence- "

" The fuck you care. I have my sources. A Slytherin's a Slytherin, " she snapped. " I'm not the only one that going to benefit from this, you know. You could save your house's face too. After all, I'm sure no one in this school would approve of a silly relationship between a lion and a snake- "

He frowned again. Pansy was good with her words…but it wouldn't hurt to play her game. He would have some use for her too. And get to the bottom of his suspicions.

* * *

Harry walked back to the castle after talking to Pansy for more than an hour. He had done the unthinkable. Was he starting to betray Hermione? Maybe he loved her too much, and he didn't want to see her end up getting hurt, as a flavor of the month, if Draco got to her.

How would he do this? Would he go through the proposals? Suddenly, he felt unsure of what he had done. It had been done in a flash, in secret, behind Ron's back even. But he would get to Draco in his won way, see to it that he saved Hermione from Draco's clutches, and perhaps find a way to get back at Pansy, IF she would hurt Hermione in any way. And he was certain that Pansy might.

Pansy stepped into the common room to see it totally empty. " Where the hell is everyone? " she muttered. There was a roaring fire in the grate.

Then she saw a figure appear from the boy's staircase. It was none other than Draco.

Draco friend and walked straight past her.

" Harry Potter knows, " she suddenly said.

Draco froze in the middle of the common room. " What? " he began.

" Harry Potter knows about you and the real score about who you like, " she said.

He scoffed. " Please- "

" It's true. I've heard them talk. Him and the Weasel. "

" What? "

" Oh, is that all you can say? " she chided, inching for him.

" Step back, " he warned in a low tone. She promptly did. " Tell me everything you've heard. Right now. "

She smiled. " Won't you take a seat? "

" No, " he replied. " I won't. I refuse to entertain any of your inanity. "

" You'll regret- when Harry sweeps Hermione off her feet, never to take another look at you- " she stopped, pretending to look away.

" Excuse me? "

" That's right. You're not the only one after that mudblood- "

" Don't call her that, " he said instantly.

" A what? A mudblood? It's true, and you used to say it so much- make fun of her like the muggleborn-whore that she is- "

" Stop it. " His teeth were gritted now.

" I'm quite sure you've never been this infatuated with anyone, any girl before, for that matter, and now, your best adversary knows about your little romance. " She gave a laugh that sounded sour to Draco's ears.

Draco stared at her with loathing. He had never felt his respect go this low for her. He wanted to hurt her, hurt her bad, just in case he had hurt Hermione.

Pansy stared at him, trying to formulate the right words to hit Draco. Then she smiled. " Oh and Draco, " she said as she spun around. " Just in case you should like to know- Harry has taken a liking to your lady love- "

He snorted. " So what else is new? "

She smiled. " He's making his move, and you're in for a loss. "

Draco frowned again and walked past her. " Right. "

Pansy stared at Draco's retreating figure.

Homerun for Pansy.

* * *

A/N: well...hmm...i don't know...give me a review, now! that's right don't be shy...don't be lazy! hahaha. thanks for reading. share with me your thoughts? 


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione was busy reading a book in her dormitory, when an owl tapped the window. It had her name on it. In Draco's handwriting. She quickly opened it. The handwriting was done sloppily, like he was in some sort of hurry.

" Meet me at the same junction, outside Hogsmeade. Signed, D. "

It was all he said. Hermione smiled. Perhaps he missed her this fast? Had decided to cheer her up again?

Harry had not spoken to her for almost two days, and she knew he avoided her, giving lame excuses to Ron, and much to Ron's annoyance. Ron had begun to complain that Harry was crumbling under the pressure of defeating Slytherin at Quidditch.

She quickly grabbed her coat and walked fast towards Hogsmeade, bringing along a tiny package she kept safely in her hands. She imagined the smile on his face once he saw it. True, she was still hurt by the events between her and Harry, but as long as there was someone who cheered her up (someone she happened to love), she had given it thought that she would live through it all. She had to thank him today, after all that he had done and given to her.

The snow was a little thick under her feet, and she treaded with a little bit of difficulty. She was almost breathless as she reached Hogsmeade. There weren't a lot of people, or rather students today.

She sighed and smiled again to herself, tending herself with dreams of being kissed and hugged by the one person she had never thought of loving.

* * *

Draco stood still, as the snow fell on his face. He shivered slightly. He wondered what Hermione had wanted to say, that it was so urgent to actually meet up on such a cold day.

He head footsteps and spun around.

* * *

Hermione reached the junction holding the little box in her bare and cold hands.

She froze in place.

Draco was there. With someone else. With…Pansy! Her knees suddenly shook terribly, and she felt that she would fall on the snow anytime soon. Pansy had his arms around his neck …

Hermione let out a small gasp that caught Pansy's attention. Draco spun around with his eyes wide.

" Hermione-! " he began with alarm. There was the look of shock in his eyes.

Hermione kept shaking her head as she began stepping back. " Stay- stay away from me-! " she said.

" Wait-! You have to- " he reached out for her, but Pansy held his collar.

" You have to see us kiss more often, dearie, " Pansy said icily as she smiled over Hermione's gaze.

She slowly shook her head.

" Draco's always been naughty. You didn't think you were the only one, did you? " Pansy asked.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. I won't cry here, not with him, not with her around, she told herself over and over again.

She turned her back and ran.

Draco glared at Pansy. " You-"

" That's right. I set you up, " she said with a laugh. " Shocked weren't you? I just had to surprise you, you know. "

He glared at her, not knowing whether to kill her or to kill her. Just those two seconds of carelessness on his part, cost him Hermione's trust! Pansy Parkinson was a true Slytherin, hurting not only Hermione, but him.

" You know what they say, luv, " she said demurely. Her voice dropped into a harsh one. " If I can't have you, nobody will. "

Draco didn't waste time to listen to her gloat over her triumph in sending Hermione to tears, in sending Hermione way from him.

He ran, his heart thudding painfully against his chest, still shocked at the sudden turn of events.

He saw her huddle figure ahead. " Hermione! "he called out.

She didn't look back. Instead she ran faster than ever. She tried to fight back the tears but they just kept coming. Some evil voice in her head said, " I told you so!" and she wanted it to stop. There was a forming headache, and another pain in her chest.

" Please! Stop, " he said.

She was rooted immediately on the spot. She slowly turned around. " Dray- " she began.

" Please- stay away from me? "

His eyes widened. " What? You just can't believe what Pansy did- "

" I saw it, " she replied, shivering. " I saw it well enough to believe it. "

" No! " his voice was louder now. " Listen to me! It was a set up, she had warned me ahead, that Weasley and Potter knew- I didn't believe her, I got an owl, supposedly from you, and when I came here, it was her standing in that junction and not you-!"

She shook her head. " Just stay away from me!" she cried.

" Hermione, please, " he said.

" Stay away! " she cried again. This time Hermione ran faster than ever, and Draco just stood there in disbelief.

* * *

She ran blindly, tears stung her eyes like acid. She was crying over him! Over Draco Malfoy! She didn't expect- who would've! But she just had to see the snake that he was-through that! Through Pansy kissing him, grabbing the air out of his lungs! And she was hurting terribly for him!

Hermione ran and ran, not feeling the snow fall on her, not feeling the scarf on her neck fall off, and not feeling the coldness, only the immeasurable pain that seared inside her heart.

And then she slipped all of a sudden. She landed on her knees, and a tear fell on her hand.

She felt a hand on her hand. And a soft voice.

" Hermione are you okay? " he asked.

She looked up and saw Harry Potter. He helped her stand up.

" What happened? " he asked gently.

" Nothing, " she replied quickly, weeping the tears away with her sleeve, like a child.

" When Hermione Granger is in tears, something is always wrong. "

She looked at Harry. " Are you-? Aren't you supposed to be angry at me? "

Harry sighed and looked at her straight in the eye. " Tell me what happened? "

She shook her head. " Nothing. "

" Come on Hermione, stop being so guarded. I'm still your best friend, no matter what. " Harry looked at her eyes again. " We have a long way back to the castle, you can tell me- " he said.

Hermione took a deep breath as Harry held her shoulder. " You're going to get angry at me, Harry. "

" No, I've already done that, " he said. " Take your time. "

" Draco and are have been together for more than two months now, " she looked at Harry's face. But he displayed nothing, but concern on his face. She took another deep breath.

" It started when we were making Veritaserum, and it had gone awry. So we ended using Moaning Myrtle's lavatory, and he made a bet with me, saying that if it didn't go right, he'd get to kiss me out of his swelled-up ego. I agreed, only in exchange that if my potion got right, he wouldn't bother us for a week. My potion worked perfectly, but in exchange for that he had slipped out a secret, that he liked me, and he kissed me. "

Harry's jaw dropped a little. " Err…continue. "

" I had to avoid him, it was very much uncomfortable. And all of a sudden, he grew considerably nicer to me, until one day, we talked in one of the rose gardens, and he danced with me during the ball- "

Harry's brow was raised. " I didn't see him…"

" He dyed his hair black- " she responded.

Harry's jaw dropped again. Damned Slytherin! How cunning could he get!

" So- after that- he asked me out, and I thought he saw being sincere- and he has been- until today- when I saw him sucking up to Pansy Parkinson- "

Harry frowned. Should he tell her what he knew? He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

* * *

**A/N:** well…how was that? I'm almost done with the story…but I'm stuck on a few things err… details….so…review? i'm so so so sorry for not being able to update! something went wrong with the friggin uploading part! >. i was so annoyed! anyway...review! 


	23. Chapter 23

They were near the cold lake, Hermione on a tree stump, Harry leaning against another tree. Hermione had been fairly quiet after the Hogsmeade walk. They both listened to the silence. Hermione; consumed by her thoughts and emotions of hurt, Harry; consumed by his mounting guilt. He loved her, but it felt hard to lie to her, after all, he knew about things Draco and Hermione didn't know. Regret was beginning to give him a headache. He wished he could tell her, but it would only make matters worse.

" Harry? " Hermione finally said.

" Hmm?" Harry said seeing Hermione stand up and approach him.

" Am I beautiful? " she asked.

Harry was silent as he stared at her. What should he tell her? Hell, yeah, you are! No…too eager…well of course? Too…biased…? You always are…Nah, you make it sound like she's a child!

Harry nodded. " Of course. "

Hermione looked down at her Mary Janes, and looked back into his eyes again. " Then…will you kiss me? "

" Excuse me? " Harry's eyes widened. Was it luck? He couldn't believe it! Here he was, pining for one girl he thought would never notice him…and now she was asking him to kiss her!

Hermione looked at him, with pain in her hazel colored eyes. And Harry felt the urge to kiss her even more, but…something was holding him back.

" You're- your heart belongs to Draco, " he finally said. _How stupid! I am so stupid! What the feck's wrong with me! I passed on that! I'm going to kill myself later-_

" I see, " she finally said. " Does it, really? "

Harry reached out for her shoulder. " Please understand Hermione…" he took a deep breath. " I would love to kiss you and all, seeing that you're my- " he stopped. How would he say it?

" Hermione, I've been- " he stopped again.

She blinked. " What? "

" Nothing, " he said in a defeated voice. " I won't pretend I wasn't upset…" he chose his words carefully. " Hearing about you and Draco…proved quite a shock, it's best to keep this from Ron for now…he might go after Draco and personally set his arse on fire- "

" I'm sorry, " Hermione said truthfully. " I know how angry you've been the past few days- did you know then? "

He shook his head. He didn't. Pansy told him everything. At least that wasn't a lie. " No, I didn't. Would you have told me? "

" Maybe…" she said in a small voice. " You are my best friend after all. "

Harry felt like he had been hit with a boulder to the chest. Best friend…best friend…that was it! Best friend, nothing more. At that moment, he decided not to tell her anymore. He would be a martyr. A bloody saint!

" Hermione, " he began. " Do you- do you love him? "

Hermione looked at the lake for awhile, as if taking her minutes to understand his question. Then she nodded. " I didn't think I would- " she said. " But I did. I have. "

" Then you were happy with him? "

She nodded. " Yes. "

" Would it have been different if I- " he stopped and laughed. " This is amazing, you know. A link between two houses, enemy houses at that- "

He was hurting himself. _Stupid. Stupid._

" I suppose you find it romantic? Much like Romeo and Juliet? "

" No, not really- maybe. Ha, I don't know, " Harry said lamely.

" Will you tell Ron? "

" Not anytime soon. There'll be blood on the walls- it's too early. " And Harry wished that what he had felt for Hermione would just disappear in a flash, so that he wouldn't hurt, agonize over the fact that Hermione would never look at him the same way he did to her.

" You should have seen it- " she began tiredly, finally mentioning the scene. " They were locked to each other- " her voice cracked.

" Stop, " Harry said. " You're only going to hurt yourself more- "

Hermione's hands trembled, and she felt a fresh wave of pain engulf her. " Harry…do you honestly think he loved me? "

Harry blinked. How he wanted to be unfair! Tell her Draco Malfoy just played around with her! He shrugged. " I don't know- " he began. " I haven't really seen his 'true' behavior around you…"

" But do you think? " she pressed on.

Harry sighed. He had never heard Hermione insecure before. Damned Malfoy git! He sighed again. " Why shouldn't he? " he finally said. " You're Hermione…"

Hermione smiled sadly.

Harry summoned up his courage. This was it. " Hermione- it's going to be hard…but I need to tell you something- "

Hermione looked up at him. " What? "

" Hermione- " he took a deep breath. Then his anxious look turned angry. Hermione spun around.

Draco.

* * *

" Ah, Potter, " he said acidly.

Harry didn't say anything.

Hermione stepped away from Draco, and held Harry's arm, out of an involuntary action for safety and assurance.

" Stay away, " Harry warned, looking at Hermione's eyes. " I know everything. "

" You do? " Draco mocked. " Entertain me, Potter. Or did Pansy twist you up too? "

" You son of a – " Harry began, taking a step forward.

" Oh, I'm bloody scared to my arsehole, " Draco said. His eyes looked softer as he turned to Hermione. " Hermione- please- it was Pansy- she sat the whole thing up- perhaps even Potter joined in the fun- "

Harry's eyes widened. " Excuse me? Cavort with a Slytherin? I'm not surprised to see Hermione cry, as usual, because of you and your wicked; self-absorbed- "

" Suck it in, Potty. You're just bloody jealous- "

" Jealous of what! " Harry shot back.

" Of me and Hermione- " he said each word heavily.

Hermione's eyes glared at Draco's, despite it brimming with tears. He was using that now! Of all the low-lives in the world to use that!

" Why should I be? " Harry could feel his heart pounding, his ears burning, his palms sweating. He felt Hermione's hand let go of his arm.

" Because you're bloody in love with her, " he sneered.

Harry gave a dry laugh. " Right… another one of your silly tactics to blind Hermione even more with your audacity and over inflated ego? "

Draco was silent as he walked for Hermione. " Please, believe me, I didn't know that Pansy was going to be there- "

" I don't- I think I'm getting a bad headache, " she murmured, stepping away from both of them.

" Stay away- "

" Hermione, " Draco said.

" She said stay away! " Harry bellowed.

" And what does that make you? Her lover! " Draco spat out. " He's been talking to Pansy- I know it! How else could he have known that you'd be there at Hogsmeade? They planned this to destroy us! "

" Us? " Harry began. He rolled his eyes and stepped forward. " You've broken her heart already, you don't need to break it again! "

" Best fucking friend to the rescue! " Draco snapped.

" Stop it! " Hermione said. " Don't you dare say that about Harry- "

" You're sticking up for him! " Draco asked angrily now. " Perhaps it's because you've been bloody friends for six years- but I loved you! Until now! Don't get carried away by all of this bullshit! "

" Both of you! " Hermione yelled. " Both of you are bullshit! "

Harry started for her. " Hermione, wait- Draco's been- "

" Stay away! Both of you! I don't know who to believe! " she cried. " Stay away! "

And Hermione ran at breakneck speed, leaving both of them standing, dumbfounded.

* * *

A/N: it's the battle of two of Hogwart's cutest erm- guys! hahaha! well? Review! Come on now! don't be shy! Almost there, almost done! suggestions? comments? 


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione burst into the empty Gryffindor common room, well the almost empty room. Ron stood up, wary of the tears in her eyes.

" Hermione…" he began. " Who made you cry? "

She shook her head as Ron held her shoulder and gently steered her to a couch.

" Talk to me- well, take a deep breath and tell me what happened, " he said gently.

She shuddered. " Ron- I don't know what to-how to- you might get angry- "

Ron raised an eyebrow and sighed. " Tell me the horrible news first? "

" I've been going out with Draco Malfoy for 2 months now- " she said quietly.

" Draco Malfoy! " he repeated. " 2 months! Does Harry know? "

She nodded. " The bad part is- before I came here- we had a row, near the lake- it was awful- "

" I bet…" he muttered.

" Ron, you don't get the whole picture- Harry's been- conspiring with Pansy- to break me and Draco apart- "

" Come on Mione! Well…it is Draco- Harry? " Ron eyed her. She was dead serious. " You're not- this isn't a joke? Did he admit it? "

She shook her head. " None of them would- I don't know who to believe anymore- really- I bet Pansy's been contriving this all- but- I don't know who to believe anymore- "

" Well, thank Merlin she didn't get to me- "

" Draco claims Harry's been- that Harry's liked me for quite some time now- that's why Harry was forced to work with Parkinson- "

Ron's jaw clenched. " What! " Ron didn't know what to do. Hermione wouldn't have any ulterior motives to lie about Harry now would she? And about Draco Malfoy…well what the hell was he to say? To think! A Malfoy was a Malfoy, and Ron saw Draco as a finer copy of his father, cunning, slick…a Slytherin! Ron ran a hand over his hair, trying to keep the information in, trying to keep himself from losing his temper.

* * *

Harry glared at Draco and Draco glared at Harry.

" You son-of-a- you arsehole! " Harry spat out, clenching a fist.

" Ah, putting the blame on me now, you imbecile! " Draco shot back. " You caused all this! If you hadn't cavorted with Pansy- this-! This wouldn't have happened! "

" I cavorted with Pansy now! Like you never did! And you-! You were destined to break her heart! Who the fuck did you think you were to come into her life like that! She doesn't deserve a low life like you! "

" Like me? Merlin's hemorrhoids! And you think you're the man for her! You're just her-her best friend! "

" Better a friend than a snake! "

" Such simple insults, Potter! You need more bloody practice! " And Draco moved in to punch Harry's cheek.

" You! " Harry reeled back but retaliated with a good blow on Draco's chest. At that moment, they both took out their wands.

" That's right, Potter- give me your best shot- like you have any…" he sneered.

" You sucked the last time I dueled with you! "

" Well the man that sucks to you has been sucking the lips out of your lady love! " Draco yelled, a vein visible on his neck.

Harry looked stunned. Then he raised his wand. " Aguamenti! "

A burst of water shot from Harry's wand, hitting Draco squarely in the chest, sending him reeling a few feet away.

" Flagrate! " Draco shouted. Lines of fire appeared, setting Harry's robe on fire.

" You-! " Harry yelled, quickly extinguishing the fire.

" Stop it! " another voice shouted out.

" Weasel! " Draco said annoyed. He raised his wand again.

" You stop right there, Malfoy! " a voice rang out.

" Oh god, what the fuck is this now! " Draco asked.

" Hermione- " Ron responded heavily.

Draco immediately put down his wand. " What about her? " he asked, still eyeing Harry warily with both gray eyes and clutching his wand tightly.

" I know, " Ron said.

" Great, everyone knows now? " Draco spat out.

Harry looked at Ron. " I'm sorry mate, I should've told you everything- "

" Yes, you bloody should have- " Ron eyed Harry for a moment. Harry's shoulders dropped and his expression changed from that of a young, angry man, to a suddenly wiser lad.

" It was stupid, " Harry said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. He was admitting his stupidity now? Oh, this was rich! But then, Ron turned to face him.

" Stay away from Hermione, " Ron uttered.

" Make me- " Draco said.

" I don't need to make you- she told me herself- she never wants to see you again, and I intend to keep it that way, " Ron said menacingly.

" Keep it that way? Suddenly, everyone wants to be her mother now! " Draco snapped.

" I want her unhurt! " Ron said.

" Too late! " Draco shot back. " If you- " he pointed to Harry. " If you hadn't butted in, it would've been fine- but you just had to be your bloody heroic self! "

" I'm the bad guy now? " Harry's temper flared once more.

" Stop it! Both of you! "

Harry and Draco glared at Ron, whose face was now as red as his hair.

" I don't know the whole story- but I hate to see Hermione like that, I hate knowing you didn't tell me a thing Harry, and I especially despise you-Malfoy- being Hermione's- " he paused. He shook his head. " Will someone please tell me the truth? "

" I will, " Draco finally said, and heavily. " The whole bloody fucking truth- " he took a deep breath. " I fell in love with her for quite some time now- even if I still pretended to hate her- and one day- I- because of Veritaserum gone awry- I took it- we were partners, and she started asking me silly questions, and I ended up telling her the truth, I kissed her, without her approval- "

Harry's eyes shot a glare at him, but Draco continued.

" After that, I grew- considerably soft around her, and I finally told her I liked her, more than the usual like, I saved her at the lake, when you chaps arrived, I told her there. The Yule ball came, and I knew I couldn't keep it in much longer, so I danced with her, in disguise- "

" That Hufflepuff was you? " Harry asked with a raised brow. " The one who dyed his hair black? "

Draco nodded and gave a sly smile. " Why, yes. "

" So you've been going out for two months now, without me and Harry knowing, and you got tired of Hermione, so you used Pansy's help to finish it? " Ron asked accusingly.

Draco's eyes glared. " I did not use Pansy- unlike someone else here! I loved Hermione; it was real enough for me- why would I hurt someone who means so much to me? I spent the last two months trying to change for her, I've been smiling and laughing more than ever in the last tow months because of her, and you tell me I'd hurt her on purpose! "

Ron and Harry looked at him quietly, as if assessing the truth in what he had said.

And then, out of the blue, Harry sighed and slapped his forehead. " Take care of her, " he finally said and slowly.

Ron eyed Harry with wide eyes. " What? You're just going to- "

Draco nodded. " I will, you have my word. "

" It better be good, " Harry said with a low tone. " Or else. "

" It already is, " Draco stepped forward and did the unthinkable.

He shook Harry's hand.

* * *

A/N: well? hey, can i ask a favor from you guys? i'll be uploading another story soon (harry potter related again!), and i was wondering if you guys would be willing to read it? ehehe enough of that! review? 


	25. Chapter 25

" Hermione, " Ron's voice came from the other side of the door. " Can I come in? Are you- decent? "

It had been a week since the incident, and Hermione had marvelously avoided both Harry and Draco, minimally talking to Ron, and not even participating in class discussions at all. Sometimes, she didn't come to attend classes, pretend she wasn't feeling well, blaming it on PMS or something connected to it.

Harry had secretly confided to Ron that he was very much worried, and Ron knew he was as well. He had not imagined what an impact having a relationship with someone from Slytherin would leave in its wake.

Hermione sighed and slowly slid out of the bed. She opened the door. " You do know this is a female dorm? "

He nodded. " This is very much important. "

" If this is about Harry and Draco, not now. I've had enough. I've no plans of seeing them for the whole semester, or better yet, forever. Especially Draco. "

" This is just about Harry. Your best friend. "

" Ron, if he was, would that have happened? "

" Could we discuss this at a more private place? This female dormitory has the most unusual scents of female toiletry- "

She nodded, finally, seeing how she needed to remain as level-headed as possible. Ron sighed thankfully and they walked out of the Gryffindor dormitories and out of Hogwarts. The days had progressed slowly and painfully for Hermione.

Scenes, ugly scenes of Draco kissing Pansy stuck to her like superglue. Scenes of Harry and her talking. And she had asked him to kiss her! Betrayal had taken in the psychical form of Harry and Draco. And she couldn't believe she had not seen it coming!Harry

They walked towards Hagrid's garden patch, all frosty and slippery, as the snows came heavily the night before. They were both quiet, Hermione lost in her thoughts, Ron hoping that this would turn out for the best.

" Ron? " Hermione suddenly said.

" What? "

" Aren't we heading for Hagrid's cabbage patch? "

" We are. "

" Well, we just passed by it a few feet ago. "

" Well- I know. "

" Ron-"

" Just- just walk. "

She shrugged, not knowing what to do or say anymore. She was tired of thinking, of being analytical about everything. The amazing part about her pain was that no one else in school knew about it, well except the four of them, and Pansy perhaps, who must be laughing her ass off by now. Pansy had been giving her smiles of knowing, smiles that screamed "stupid girl" at her, smiles that said, " you were just played at "- for a whole five days. She wanted to lose control, hex her, and hex everyone she thought caused her pain. But some part of her wanted to remain in rigid control. She wasn't about to lose to any of them.

And they walked, and her mind wandered someplace else. It was only until she almost stumbled on a piece of rock that she realized she was now standing some place familiar to her. Some place that burned an everlasting memory in her. That good memory now felt bad.

She was standing on a little tiny cliff, overlooking the lake.

She spun around, only to find herself alone.

" Ron? " she called out. She frowned. " Ron, this isn't funny! "

She looked around. It was quiet, strangely quiet. She looked at the lake once more. This was where Draco had saved her, after that little freak accident. Where he had kissed her, where he had kept her warm-

She heard the crunching sound of snow.

" Hermione. "

It was Draco.

She stepped back, suddenly cautious of him, like he was some sort of demon or something like that.

" I- "

" Where's Ron? " she asked warily. " Are you three conspiring against me now? "

Draco shook his head. " Nothing like that. "

" I thought I was meeting Harry here, " she said tightly.

" He forgot to mention me, I guess, " he said quietly.

" What do you want? " she asked tartly.

" To be honest? You. "

Hermione gave a short, dry laugh. " Please, keep your charms to yourself. I've had enough of them for two months now, don't you think? "

He shook his head. " You've been avoiding me for a week- "

" So what if I have? I deserve to be away from you, from Harry and you! "

" I want that to stop. "

" You think you can just order me around? I may have fallen for you-before- " she choked as she said that. " I may have- but not this time- never again! "

" Listen to me- "

" What for! "

" Because I love you! " Draco finally said exasperated.

She looked into his gray eyes, and she felt herself weaken. Her knees were turning into jelly. Her lower lip began to quiver, and Draco knew- she was loosing her footing, her stubbornness. They lapsed into quiet, feeling the cool winds blow on their skin, biting into their thick coats and scarves.

" You heard me, " Draco finally said. " I love you. You may not want to believe it anymore, but I know this is true. "

" Stop it. "

" You know it. You just want to deny it. "

" Of course I do! Seeing you and- her! It's not easy- and- "

Draco took another step forward. " Hermione- please- I've been trying desperately to get near you- to explain all of this- I for one, want to get to the bottom of this. "

" You know why this is so hard, Draco? "

He shook his head.

" I've been lied to by two of the three most important people in my life. I trusted Harry, he hurt me, I trusted you- you hurt me- " Hermione said sadly.

" I didn't mean to! No one wants someone hurt when they love that someone! "

" I loved you! " Hermione cried.

" You said that in the past tense- " Draco looked hurt, suddenly hurt. And Hermione felt something sting through her as she looked at Draco's face.

She shook her head. " Keep away from me. Stay away. If Ron and Harry are listening to us- " she spun her head on both sides. " Come out! Wherever you're hiding! I don't understand why you have to do this! You're making everything painful for me! So stop it! Come out! "

Harry and Ron materialized out of thin air. Harry's invisibility cloak. She knew it. She had this gut feeling. This thought.

Harry looked at her with a remorseful look. " I'm sorry Hermione- "

Hermione looked away.

" Just stay away, " Hermione finally said. " Not until- just- just stay away, all of you. Even you- yes, even you, Ronald Weasley. "

And she walked away from the cliff, and the three were left, standing in heavy silence. No one went after her as she walked slowly.

" She said my full name, " Ron said, incredulous.

" What gives? " Draco asked, slightly annoyed.

" It only means- she's that upset, " Ron replied.

Harry looked at Hermione's cloaked figure. She seemed to be hugging herself to ward off the cold, and perhaps the pain. He had planned this, along with Draco. Something he thought he wouldn't have done. But- he loved her- and being the asshole he was, had wanted her happy. The least thing he could do was help Hermione and Draco get back together, after the chaos he had caused- well almost- since he knew he never did conspire with Pansy in the first place. And now it had come to this. Hermione wouldn't hear any of it at all. He had hurt her that well.

Draco watched her as she walked down the little slope. She was walking away from him again. He hadn't anticipated this at all. He had hoped she would bend to this. He and his silly romantic notions! He felt annoyed at himself, at why Hermione didn't indulge herself to him when he did that to her, when he said all those words that could've made any girl faint. He had been true to every single word that left his mouth. But he had hurt her too much…

" Stop her, " Harry suddenly said.

" What? " Draco looked at him, frowning.

" Stop her, you moron! " Harry said louder this time.

Draco looked at Ron and Harry and spun around at break neck speed, to chase after the girl that was getting away with everything, getting away with his heart. He didn't want it back, though. He just needed to see it was well taken care of…or if she already threw it…

* * *

A/N: review please? thanks to all those who reviewed again! it means so much! oh yeah..i'm almost done! heheh just a reminder to the readers... 


	26. Chapter 26

" Hermione! " he called out, cold air stinging his lips.

She didn't look back; instead she kept walking in a foot of snow, her thick boots giving crunching sounds as she took one step at a time.

" Please! Stop! "

And she pretended not to hear, playing another song in her head, muttering the lyrics quietly under her cold breath. She was in another warm place, like her room, alone. And she pretended she didn't know Harry or Ron, and she pretended she never met Draco at all. She wondered if she could make her daydream permanent-

" Hermione! "

" _I'm in my room, " she thought. " I'm listening to some old record from grand mum's attic. I'm counting off the dust in the air…there's a little spider in the corner of the wall- I pick up a book from the floor. It's a fairytale- about the Sleeping beauty. I want to sleep away- sleep the day away- " _

" Hermione stop! "

" _My eyes are starting to drop, " she continued daydreaming as she picked up speed. " I know I'm heading off for my dream world- and I'll fall in love with some prince, only he can't wake me- he can't wake me- " _

" You take one more step and I swear I will fucking hex you! " Draco finally shouted, exasperated, breathless, and desperate.

She froze in place.

He breathed in silent thanks. However harsh it was, it worked.

She slowly turned around.

" Hermione- how do I say this? Damn it- " he flustered. " I love you! I love you! "

Hermione looked into his eyes again. A penetrating stare that seemed to rock his very core. He felt himself grow weak with every second of silence that passed by. He breathed in deeply, willing himself to stay on his footing, willing to be in control.

" That much? " she asked, finally breaking the silence.

He nodded, grateful. " Yes, that much. So much that it hurts- "

She tried to smile, as least that was how he saw it. At least that was how he wanted it to be. See her smile, no matter how little it seemed. " I'm sorry, Draco- " she began. " I can't- I just can't- not anymore- "

" Please, " Draco began, almost choking.

She shook her head and started walking again.

" Take care of it?" Draco's voice finally said, it sounded tired and defeated.

She looked at him. " Take care of what? " she asked.

" My heart, I gave it to you freely- maybe you'll love someone else later on- but- just- for now? Take care of it? It's the last thing I was willing to give away, and I gave it up for you. "

Hermione felt her self-possession plummet to the cold ground. Her hands began to tremble again. And she no longer felt the biting air on her exposed flesh. All she saw was Draco and that narrow path that separated them from each other. She was too hurt. She knew it. She felt it, despite all the apologies, the words that could have melted any girl right then and there, the efforts, collaborations with her two best friends just to fix what had happened- it was all for her- but somehow, the pain lingered. She didn't say anything. Instead she felt tears drop on her cheeks. They fell on the snow, they fell on her hand. She was falling for it all over again, wasn't she?

" Please- please don't cry- " Draco began, his voice sounding broken this time.

" I- I can't help it- " she stammered. " Excuse me. Please don't follow me? "

And Draco stood there once more, watching her walk away with his heart. And somehow he knew- his heart felt broken, broken inside of her.

* * *

Hermione walked, feeling the bitter tears come, the tears she had been trying to repress, from the day she saw it had happened. Who cared what the truth was? All she knew was that she was in some silly, hurtful game. Caught between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, caught in the crossfire between two boys, and a side dish of sour Pansy-

So this is what it felt like, the pain of being hurt by someone you love- it wasn't the same- she had been scolded many times by her parents, had been hurt by friends- but she had entered into a relationship-

" _It should have come with a sign, 'may cause generalized pain',_ " she thought bitterly, as she walked for the castle. She wanted to be alone, but where? She didn't want to see anyone now, a feeling everyone would have probably felt-

She shook her head- she had plenty of distraction in store for her- she could read until the library closed, read again in her bed till everyone snored from their bunks, read till the sun would come up- and in the morning, give some silly excuse of having her period, or a migraine, or she could come up with some clever spell to imitate the 'flu', after all Fred and George could duplicate bruises…

She shook her head again. It was a terrible idea, reading! Like it would help! Books would never assuage the pain; never alleviate the feeling of being hurt by someone you thought loved you very much. She was the loser in this one. She knew it.

" _How could I be so stupid?_ " she thought. " _I'm supposed to be smart- but then again- there's this thing muggles say- when you're smart in everything else, you're stupid in love- oh Merlin! I'm stupid in love now? Wait- was that even love? What if I was just too ignorant? Cause I never had a real boyfriend- I had my share of dates- oh my god! I'm stupid! " _

And the tears in Hermione's eyes pooled up all over again and spilled down her cheeks.

* * *

Ron and Harry walked slowly back to Hogwarts, both very quiet, until Harry saw Draco a few hundred meters ahead, standing alone.

" Don't tell me, " Ron began.

" Looks like it, " Harry said, and he didn't know whether to feel joy or pain, because he still loved her terribly, but he knew she was crying wherever she was, it was obvious it didn't go as planned. He wondered if he would regret the choice he had made-

" Malfoy, " Ron began.

Draco spun around with a look they both couldn't place. Was it sarcasm? Contempt? Pain? Did he even feel pain when he was the one being the pain in the arse most of the time. " Don't- " Draco began tiredly. "Don't say anything that might infuriate me- "

" I guess it didn't work? " Ron continued.

" Shut up! " Draco took out his wand.

" Nothing of this! " Harry said in a loud voice. " Like this would still help you get back with her! "

Draco slowly pocketed his wand away, but still kept an eye on Ron. " She was too- hurt, " he finally mumbled. " I underestimated her forgiveness- "

" She doesn't forgive that easily, " Harry said grimly.

Draco nodded. " I know. "

* * *

Hermione fished for her pocket unconsciously as she walked towards the long, rickety bridge leading to a meadow, another pathway to the castle.

Then she stopped. Something was missing. She frantically searched for her coat pocket again. She had lost it! Perhaps it fell- but where! And Hermione began to retrace her trail once more, walking towards the end of the bridge, her heart thudding painfully.

_It's just something material!_ A voice screamed inside her head. But she would not entertain it. It meant something! She had to find it! She groped into the cold snow with her bare hands, her heart pounding- where was it? Where the hell was it!

And suddenly she felt a sharp pain on one hand. A boot was standing on top of her right hand. She looked up.

Pansy.

She tried to budge her hand, but every wriggle she made with it only increased the pressure Pansy's boot was giving. She mustered all the geniality she had. " Please, let go of my hand, " Hermione said with gritted teeth.

" What are we looking for, pet? "

" Let go of my hand, please, and it is none of your concern. "

" It must be something important then, that you would consider groping about in the snow for it? " Pansy asked with a sneer.

" It's none of your concern, " Hermione repeated again, as she nudged her hand once more. Pansy smiled as he looked down on her.

" Try getting out of it, " she said with another sneer.

Hermione nodded and lifted her wand out of her pocket. " Accio- snow! "

A thick pile of snow landed smack in the middle of Pansy's face. Pansy sputtered and lost her balance, falling on her behind on the cold ground.

Hermione had a glare of triumph in her eyes. " I asked you nicely, " she told Pansy. " But you just wouldn't be nice. "

Hermione spun around for the bridge again. And then she heard a sound. Pansy had just taken her wand out, aimed for her.

" Diffindo! " Pansy screamed.

" _Diffindo?"_ Hermione thought. _" But that's to- " _And her coat ripped apart into two, exposing her plain school uniform and black knee high wool socks.

She frowned, and then she saw Pansy smile.

To her horror, she saw Draco's crystallized rose on the snow a few inches away from her torn coat. She quickly lunged for it.

" Accio, rose! " It was in her hands now. " This means so much to you? I wonder why- ah- Draco gave this to you didn't he? Don't you get it? He's mine- you've seen what happened- "

" He's all yours, just give that back and gloat to yourself or to the rest of your mates- " Hermione said in a controlled voice.

Pansy lifted her chin in the air. Then she raised the rose up in the sunlight. She frowned and looked at it. "How did he do this-? My, my, my, Draco's been selfish now, hasn't he? He hasn't given me this at all- How did he do this? What is this? It's- it's been frozen-? "

" I'd like that back- " Hermione said, clutching her wand.

" Try to take it from me, " Pansy said, twirling the delicately iced rose. She was laughing now, taunting her.

Hermione knew what Pansy wanted. Pansy wanted her to grovel on her knees, declare that she and Draco were indeed good for each other. Pansy was out to hurt her for being that close to Draco. She never got a hundred feet to Draco's heart. But she, Hermione had all of his.

" Wingardium Leviosa, " Pansy suddenly said. The rose was floating in midair, dancing in front of her eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened. Her heart began to pound for the rose. If the rose was going to fall- it would be alright, it would just fall on the snow, it would be cushioned by the snow- and the rose whizzed past her and onto an area, partially untouched by the snow.

" No! " Hermione cried out.

The rose fell on the ground and smashed into pieces.

* * *

A/N: i actualy liked portraying Pansy in my story, i made her smarter, prettier oh the joys of fanfiction! ----

i'm very thankful to all those who reviewed again, and those who read this story, you know who you are. (duh!), but seriously, i've got two more chapters to go...so...heck, just give me a review on this one again?oh yeah, i'd like to give a special thanks to Eos rosy-fingered. She actually translated this story into Polish, just for the benefit of the--polish! I'm very happy to have 'tempted' a person of Polish descent to read this!


	27. Chapter 27

Draco took a step and felt something under his foot. He lifted his boot away and saw a tiny box, a tiny white box with a silver ribbon. He picked it up, as Harry and Ron were in some deep conversation of what to do next.

He opened the box, and his heart dropped.

In the middle of the tiny box was a ring. He lifted it with shaky fingers and twirled it around slowly. The ring caught the sunlight, and his heart dropped further.

There were words shimmering inside it: _"Love is the morning and the evening star"_

And he remembered the night he confessed everything to her at the astronomy tower.

" _I suppose you want a logical explanation for all of this? " Draco began as he looked at an impressed Hermione. _

_She nodded once and slowly. _

" _You drive me manic, you know… you're my star, " he said. " You're my manic star. " _

And he closed the box and quickly put on the ring. He felt for the little box in his pocket, the box he had been carrying for a week, the box he had wanted to give her the day Pansy changed everything for them. He had planned it all in his head that day only to have his plans spoiled by two seconds of her!

Draco cleared his throat and faced Harry and Ron.

" Will you, will you guys help me find her? " he asked. He gulped and finally said a word he thought he'd never say. " Please. "

Ron looked at him with wide eyes. The man was unyielding! What immeasurable patience he had all for her! Just for Hermione! And somehow, Ron knew, he had to accept this, one way or another. Draco truly did love her. The sincerity was bursting from his eyes, and Ron didn't know whether to hate it or not. There was something sad about losing a bloody good enemy-

Ron nodded. " Don't worry. "

Harry looked at Draco, and he knew this was it. Hermione was never for him then. It was a love he couldn't love romantically. He nodded.

* * *

" No! " Hermione gasped again, hearing the rose break like a piece of glass falling on a stone floor. The shards flew everywhere and bits of red crystal shone all over the place. She stared, her breathing gone shallow. It was gone! Broken!

Pansy looked at Hermione's face and smiled. Oh how she wanted the moment to last! It was priceless, seeing the mudblood's face like that! And she wanted to hear applause for her brilliance. It was lucky enough she had brought along that little charm Draco had given her. Pansy scorned at her. The mudblood was dense! She flipped her luxurious blonde mane.

" _He's all yours, just give that back and gloat to yourself or to the rest of your mates. " _Pansy recalled her earlier words. She was letting Draco go? What an imbecile! Pansy knew Draco! When he liked something, he liked it till it was gone. When he loved someone, he loved till the end, and here she was, the stupid muggle, giving up…

And Pansy knew the appalling, painful truth. Draco truly did love Hermione. She had never seen him that selfless for any girl. They had known each other for years and still, Draco had never looked past her! She was just a friend, like that stupid Potter was to Granger! Well at least she was making an attempt to actually make Draco look past her. Potter was too holier-than-thou to do so! He didn't have the spine to get what he wanted! Typical Gryffindor! She had wanted terribly to twist Potter and see Hermione and Potter go their separate ways, or even hex each other-

Hermione's knees shook as she walked for the tiny clearing in the middle of the snow laden earth. She stood over the fragments, and then she knelt on the snow, and took out her wand. Perhaps she could mend the pieces? " Reparo! " she whispered under hear breath. Her wand spurted some golden light, but that was all there was. Nothing more. She didn't know what to use- she didn't know what enchantment to use at all!

_He smiled and lightly touched a petal with his wand. He whispered a spell. He gave it back to her. " Well…as long as that doesn't melt, what I feel for you won't either. " _

But it wasn't melted! It was broken! Broken in the tiniest pieces! She could never form it again! Broken! Like what had happened to her and Draco. The final piece to end their relationship! She could never!

Pansy sneered at her. " Whoops, " she finally said with a raised eyebrow. " Little mudblood can't repair the ugly little broken gift? Well, good for you. That's for tearing my, no, breaking my own heart into more pieces than you could ever count! More than those little broken petals! " Her voice had turned harsher than ever. " I loved Draco! I waited for him for years! And you, you have the audacity to turn him away when you know! " she stopped. " I deserve him, not you. I waited for him, I was patient, I knew him from the time he had his first baby tooth fall out, I was the first to see him cry, when his father slapped him when he was six, I was… I was his first fuck! I waited for him! I loved him! Truly! With everything I had. "

" You did all that to split us up… " Hermione's voice sounded quiet as she said that. She was looking at Pansy now, as she knelt.

Pansy nodded and gave a mirthful laugh. " Yes! I was willing to do anything for him. I am willing to do anything for him, even make you bleed, even make you cry a thousand oceans! "

Hermione didn't want to be defeated, but at that moment, she felt Pansy had never been more victorious. She was in some sick game, all for the name of love, all for the greed of it. She was suffering for a greed not of her own, destroyed by it. Slowly she reached for the largest petal she could find. It began to melt in her palm, and she watched the water drip down from her hand and onto the ground.

" That's right, mudblood. Start crying," Pansy cried. " Cry, you filthy, wretched… Damn it! This is all because of you! Now he will never ever look at me! No matter what I will do! You! You spoiled everything! I was patient, I gave everything away! I loved him; I love him more than you do! You know it! "

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead she let the wet petal fall to the ground. It was over. The petals had melted. The spell was over. The magic was gone. The love was gone. Draco was gone. And she had fallen for all those lies. The time for regrets had come. The bitterness of realizing you still truly did love someone, only you can never have them again; because of your foolishness, because of your stubborn thoughts, the self-centeredness of hurt and love combined. And she had lost the tiny box, little material things that mattered to her, she lost the rose, she lost… she lost…

And Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek again, the weakness she didn't want Pansy to see at all. But Pansy never said anything, because Pansy was staring too hard at her, not even noticing the teardrop on her face. This was her weakness? She loved too much then? But Pansy did too, didn't she? She was willing to destroy them for her own gain, now, that was obsession? But she couldn't blame Pansy because she probably saw his congeniality first, way ahead of her.

" You didn't, " Hermione began, not knowing what to say anymore. " You didn't have to break… "

Pansy raised her nose higher, but she gulped. " I don't know what he saw in you, but he must've been blinded, blinded by what? Your sheer brilliance in subjects or your… you don't even look sophisticated at all! Do you think you would pass for a true witch with dirty blood? No matter how red your blood gets, it won't change the fact that you are common! " Pansy gave a short and harsh laugh. " You don't deserve him! "

Another tear rolled down from Hermione's eye, and then there was more. And she knew they would be difficult to control now. Her tears were rolling down on their own accord.

" I didn't have to what! " Pansy stepped closer to her kneeling figure. " Break it? Like it meant something to you! You threw Draco away; you should've broken it yourself. But I suppose you needed my help? I was glad to break it for you! Aren't you happy? The last of it is gone, the last of it! " And Pansy stopped, her chest heaving up and down, her face red from all the frenzied display of anger and hatred.

Hermione stared at Pansy's corn blue eyes with her own brown ones. She slowly stood up from her position and looked at her straight in the eye, bringing herself to her maximum height of five feet and five inches against Pansy's five feet and eight.

" Yes, " Hermione finally said. " It's gone, isn't it? Do you experience content in it, for doing a favor, for that unsolicited favor? "

Pansy bit her lower lip and gave a glare to threaten her. " You bitch. He is mine. "

" No one's pilfering him away from you, he just won't stick to you. And you bloody know that, don't you? " Hermione said; trying to stop her lower lip from trembling.

Pansy was quiet. And she stared at the blood red petals, swimming in newly melted ice, swimming in the love Draco had frozen for Hermione, a love he wanted to last and she recalled Draco's eyes when he glared at her for hurting not only Hermione but him as well.

" I love him, " Pansy said in a trembling voice. " More than you'll ever know. I had to twist him up, like what I did to Potter, so that he'd forget about you, resume being who he was and perhaps he could then see me if I comforted him when Potter succeeded in breaking you two up. But Potter was being an arse."

" I don't want to know, " Hermione replied softly. " I've seen what you can do, since you say you love him and I don't want to know the extent of it. "

" I love him more than you do! " Pansy said pointing to the distance behind her, the white expanse behind her, where nobody was. " I wouldn't have gone through all over that bloody scheming just to have him as yours, just for him to love you and look at you like there's no one else suitable for him! "

Hermione nodded. " I don't know about that. If you claim it is, then so be it, love doesn't have facts on who loves more and who loves less. Keep loving him all you want. You've succeeded anyway… we're gone. Be as self-centered as you want to be."

Pansy's lips trembled even more, but still she stuck her chin high, her nose high, but Hermione could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes. " You just have no idea how greatly he means to me, " she finally said, breaking down, trembling all over.

" I do. "

" Why would you! "

" Because you're crying for him, " Hermione replied simply.

Pansy's jaw hardened. " But so are you! You still love him and you're throwing him away! Why would you do that! Why! "

" You wanted it to happen, you made it happen! "

Pansy's shoulders finally slumped, and Hermione saw the exhausted look in her eyes. " He loves you, he loves you, he loves you…"

Hermione didn't say anything. Instead there was silence this time, and she could almost feel the snow speak softly to her as they dropped, incoherent murmurs, something that whispered of love, of secrets, of lies, of desperation, of pain, the heartache of everyone involved.

And suddenly Pansy turned on her back and ran the opposite way, from where she had come from, and Hermione couldn't tell if she was weeping or not.

A wind played on her exposed flesh, and goose bumps crawled up her skin. She looked at the ground. There was the white snow, there was her coat torn apart into two pieces, and there were the petals…. The remnants of a love…broken.

* * *

Draco ran, his heart thudding painfully against his chest. He had to find her! His last chance-! And then he saw a figure walking alone in the snow… was it… It was…

Pansy.

He stopped in his tracks. She stopped in her tracks. A heavy quiet met them. And then Pansy moved forward, and Draco saw something he had never seen from Pansy before, there was something different in her corn blue eyes.

" Draco, " she finally said in a cracked voice. Then her eyes hardened with resilience and she walked past him, hitting his shoulder roughly without care. " I broke your heart. "

And Draco stared at her, wondering what it meant. Before he could open his mouth, Pansy walked away from him quickly.

Did she hurt… would she be that low to actually hurt Hermione? She wouldn't dare now would she? Not when her actions had caused hurts in everybody? Broke his heart? What did that mean now? And Draco's footing shifted and he ran.

Pansy watched Draco's running figure. And she finally let the tears come freely.

* * *

He ran, and he saw her, kneeling on the ground, and his heart pounded even more- she wasn't hurt? Was she? And the fears kept rising up till he actually reached her. He saw red all over the snow, was it blood?

" Hermione. "

And she looked up to him, and he saw what was on her hand. Petals…

" They're, " he began.

" They've been broken, " she stammered, close to tears. " I tried to find some spell, but it didn't work, nothing worked. I tried. "

Draco knelt beside her and took out his wand. " Accio coat. Reparo. " And he placed the coat over Hermione's shivering shoulders.

" I really did, I didn't know what spell there was to… " And she stopped and took a deep breath. " I didn't want it to break. I loved it very much. I took care of it, really I did… but it broke when- " she stopped when Draco enclosed his hand on hers. He took the petal from her hand, and he saw red marks all over the backside of her hand.

" I know you did. I know you did, " Draco said soothingly. " Silly girl. " he laughed suddenly.

" What's so funny? " she asked with a sniff.

" Us, " he finally said.

And Hermione looked at his hand, and saw the ring. " You, you…found it. I was looking for it, then Pansy came, it- "

" It fits perfectly, " he interjected. " Thank you very much. "

She nodded. " You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. "

" Like it? I love it, " he said. " I'm glad I found it on the snow. You planned to give this to me? "

" I wanted to. It's our third month of… I'm just being a silly girl with my romantic notions. "

" Are you making fun of me? I worked in partnership with Weasley and Potter just to meet up with you earlier at the lake. "

" You did that for me? "

He nodded. " Hell yeah. It's cricking up my arse, you should know. "

" Harry's mad? "

" Talk to him later. "

" Well…are you mad? "

He shook his head. " No, just very much in love. " And he reached inside his coat and took out a little box and placed it on her hand. " Open it, " he told her.

It was a ring.

Hermione looked up to him. " Thank you… it's… "

" A ring? " Draco laughed. " I guess we thought of the same thing then? So much for my originality, huh? "

Hermione held the ring in between two fingers and held it up under the sunlight. Something was written inside it: _ " The stars are in your eyes, I'd like to look at them forever" ._

_

* * *

_

A/N: One more chapter to go! Don't forget to leave a review? i'm very happy to have finally finished a story, for the first time in my life! i appreciated all your comments and suggestions and critiques! so...type away...don't dissapoint me! hehehe


	28. Chapter 28

Hermione stepped into the common room during dinner time in search of someone- And she found him, seated alone on one of the red couches, quiet and with both hands clasped as he sat.

She sucked her breath in. " Harry. "

He looked up and smiled a little. " Hey."

And she walked up to him slowly. She sat opposite on a chair to him. She looked into his green eyes and found something she didn't want to see. Sadness. But it was definitely better than hatred.

" Harry, " she tried to start. But she found it so difficult, like something was stuck in her throat. How would she say it? Now that she knew everything? Now that she knew how everything happened, what caused it?

Harry looked into her eyes and tried to say something, but he just sighed.

" Harry, " Hermione said again.

Harry's footing shifted and he sat straighter this time, instead of being hunched over like some miserable arse. He opened his mouth; there was always something to say, after all. " I'm sorry, Hermione, I suppose you know the whole thing now? "

Hermione nodded and bit her lower lip. " Pansy had been gracious enough to tell me everything. Oh, Harry. " She stopped and held his hand.

" I'm glad you're back together… well you must be right? You're, you look much happier now, " Harry said quickly.

Hermione looked down the stone floor and didn't say anything.

Harry took another deep breath. " In any case, you should still hear it from me, everything I can say, now- "

Hermione nodded, encouraging him to carry on.

" I fell in love with you probably the same time Malfoy did… you were here, sleeping, I came down with that stupid excuse of looking for my homework when you had woken up. I almost kissed you but I wanted to resist what I had felt because, you're my best friend first… And the Yule Ball happened, and I was glad when you became my partner, of course I couldn't show how ecstatic I was, now could I? But I fell for you even more… And then denial took place, because I knew it would be difficult to tell you or to get rid of my feelings for you. "

Hermione gulped and touched his hand. "Go on. "

" I suspected your little outings had more to it than the customary library work, I wanted to find out what it was, and then Pansy came and told me everything about you two. When you came from Hogsmeade, crying because of the scene Pansy made with Draco, I knew about that, and although I took no part in joining her, I still knew, but didn't tell you, because I had my little hopes of you and him breaking up, me being…whatever. So I realized it quite late, I've got Ron to thank for being so patient with my arseness, I figured the next best thing I could do was to work with Draco and help fix the bloody mess. " He stopped and threw his hands up in the air out of exasperation.

" The whole bloody point is that I've been a complete arse, and that I'm very much in love with you, " he finished. " But… I know, I've stepped beyond the bounds of friendship, and I'd very much like to be your best friend once more, even if it'll take awhile to get you to trust me again. "

Hermione held both of his hands with hers. " Thank you, Harry. "

" For hurting you? "

Hermione nodded and finally gave a soft smile. " You've made me realize how I should value what I have. " And without warning she kissed him lightly on the cheek. " Thank you. "

Harry summoned the courage to smile. " I'm still your friend? "

" You're still my best friend. " And Hermione drew Harry into a tight hug. " Never forget that. No matter what. "

Harry hugged her back with some control. He smelled her hair, felt the warmth she gave off to him…Then Hermione stood up.

" Let's eat? " And she walked towards the portrait door.

Harry stood for a few seconds, with a thousand things running in his head. He looked at Hermione, wondering when he would stop loving her romantically, he wondered if everything would be truly alright between them, he wondered if he and Draco would remain in more genial terms this time… he wondered-

" Harry? You coming? " she asked. She looked pretty against the backside of the portrait, since the wallpaper was a dark red…

He nodded, smiling, cut off from his thoughts. Perhaps everything was going to be alright now. Well… most likely.

" I'm coming, " he said with a grin.

" About time, " Ron muttered as he stood in the hall.

" Sorry mate, had a little heart to heart chat, " Harry said with a laugh.

Ron frowned. " You shouldn't keep food waiting. "

* * *

_Weeks later…_

It was a windy spring day and a girl was seated on a boulder, looking at the quiet lake. A leaf fell on the lake from a very bent tree and she watched as the ripples grew wider and wider until it completely disappeared.

She had been sitting for more than half an hour, since she wanted to be alone for awhile to absorb and recollect about what had happened to them, to her over the course of four months. It had been a… how would she put this? An unusual kind of experience. Well everything in Hogwarts was unusual but it served as a lesson to everyone.

The experience made everyone included more mature. It opened a few doors left unopened by previous students of all houses especially the houses of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. The entire school population had been then adjusted to a new kind of camaraderie, one that still involved hush-hush, but now commanding more deference.

It had not been easy, both he and her adjusted to the primary reactions of everyone who didn't know. Some showed condescension, others, like Ginny thought of it as romantic, most predicted it wouldn't last, some wanted it to last. But she didn't care. The moment was there, and while it lasted, for awhile or forever, she would take it all.

There were scenes she found unsettling over the course of the finals, like actually talking to Pansy without death threats. And although it had been a fairly quiet and collected conversation, Hermione knew Pansy had somehow changed as well. They had met one day, on the way to the Quidditch pitch, where Slytherin and Gryffindor was to have their final match to determine who would receive the honor of having the House Cup.

_Pansy brushed past her in a hurry as she walked calmly. Pansy paused to see who she had bumped into. It was Hermione. She opened her mouth, and finally gave a curt nod to represent a 'hello' or 'I'm sorry'. _

_Hermione wanted to say something, even though she knew it would be of no use at all. She hadn't spoken to her since that incident. _

" _Saved yourself a seat? " Pansy asked with a pinched look. " You're running quite late, aren't you? " _

_Hermione nodded. " Last few errands. Something about a little party prior to the last day of school. " _

" _Well, good luck to your house, " Pansy finally said. Her footing shifted uncomfortably. She took a deep breath, as if finding herself talking to Hermione as difficult. _

_Hermione nodded. " You too. " _

_And it was a peculiar moment. Both from rival houses, wishing each other luck, when everyone wanted to win, when Hermione's heart belonged to someone Harry and Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors were fighting against- Draco's team and Slytherin; for the House Cup. _

_Pansy breathed in deeply, knowing there was nothing more to be said. And she gave another nod and quickly walked away. She shuddered as she did. She had accepted her fate…that Draco wasn't for her…and yet…there was some pain along with the acceptance. She knew she still loved him truly, that wouldn't change for a very long time. And she hugged her cloak tighter to her body, to ward off the cold, and to ward off the sudden ache. _

_Hermione stared at Pansy's figure. Pansy had never apologized to her, but Draco had told her that Pansy had said she was sorry a few days after everything became alright with her and Draco. It had been a sight he said he wouldn't forget for quite some time, for he had relayed that Pansy actually knelt on the floor in the middle of the empty common room, her head on his knees as he sat, to ask for his forgiveness, and she was crying the whole time. _

_Hermione's eyebrows had shot up after hearing what Draco had said. Pansy would never grovel… but then again, she loved Draco, and she remembered Pansy was willing to do anything for him. _

_Ron still had his doubts about Draco, but he had considerably relaxed, after seeing Harry actually talk to Draco in a civilized manner, without death threats, without hexes, without vulgar language. Draco did the same as well, although Hermione knew, there would always be a rift between them, no matter what. Competition was still there, to prove who the best house was. _

_The game had ended with Gryffindor winning hands down, 350-330. A very close match indeed, and when the confetti of red and gold showered on everyone, coupled with the hundreds of screams, and he had shaken Harry's hand and congratulated them for winning, knowing they were quite a challenge, Draco had looked up to her, not with a look of defeat, but with a smile. And without warning, he winked at her. From the stands, Hermione could only laugh, as some of the people noticed it as well, and began to tease her about it. _

_Hermione ran down and hugged Ron and Harry tightly, as Ginny came swooping down on them, hugging Hermione as well. _

" _We won! We bloody won! " Ron said with a bleeding lip. " I can't believe it! Harry I could bloody kiss you! "_

" _Damn it! Don't spoil the mood, " Harry said laughing. _

_From the corner of her eye, she saw Draco retreat to where the Slytherin stands were stationed, and he saw Draco shaking the hands of the Slytherins who still admired their efforts for putting up one of the most thrilling games Hogwarts had seen in years…._

She shivered to herself. And then she felt a coat around her, she looked down at the crest on the coat, silver and green, with a serpent as a badge. She looked up and smiled.

" Hey you, " he said softly.

" Hey you, " she replied.

" Did you wait long? " he asked.

" Just a few minutes, " she replied.

He sat beside her and sighed and looked at the lake. Then he looked back at her again. " Is something wrong? " he asked.

She shook her head. " Nothing, nothing at all. "

He kissed her cheek suddenly. She laughed.

" What was that for? "

" Nothing, " he replied with a wink.

She jabbed her shoulder at his side softly. " Right. "

" Really, " he said. And he laughed again, and she liked listening to it, because she knew Draco was acting the way he felt like it. There was no manic control over his emotions here, not anymore.

" Remember the rose? " he asked.

Hermione sighed and frowned a little. " You don't have to remind me about that, you know. I really tried to, but there was no… " she stopped.

Draco held a hand in front of her.

" What are you doing? "

" Just a little magic. " And he flicked his hand a few times, and moved it up and down and sideways, and out of thin air, a red short stemmed rose materialized.

Hermione laughed. " Now that's magic. " Her hand moved in to take it from his, but then he lifted his hand away from her reach.

" Close your eyes. "

" Not again. "

" Just do it. "

And she closed her eyes, wondering what little magic trick he would come up with this time. A light chilly breeze fluttered on her skin.

" Open your eyes. "

And she did, and she gasped and smiled and laughed. Many actions, one emotion. And she looked at it for awhile, marveled at how such a tiny thing could suddenly mean so much to her. And she looked past at what he held in his hand, and into his silver eyes, that reflected the coolness of the rose and the warmth of his love, and she saw herself in them, and she knew that everything was real enough to be called love. To feel love.

He was love, no matter what he did, no matter how many stars he had made dance for her, no matter how many kisses and embraces, no matter how many material gifts he gave… he was hers to keep.

He grinned as she stared, astonished at the sudden appearance of an 'iced rose'. " Aren't you going to take it? " he asked.

" I… how did you, and it's spring… " She looked surprised and elated all at the same time.

He winked. " That's for me to know. "

And she slowly reached for it, and he saw the joy in her eyes, the glow of the crystallized rose shone in her russet eyes, and he saw himself when she looked up to him again. He saw himself in her eyes, and he knew he wanted to stay in them, perpetually. He loved her, he knew it. And he loved knowing that he did, and that she was there, she was here, beside him, here… now.

" It won't melt, " he started.

" Unless you let it, " she finished.

He laughed and so did she. And as the laughter died down, it was replaced not by conversation, but by a contented silence… of being just beside each other. She looked back at the lake again.

She felt a soft hand clasp hers.

And she held his hand gently and he knew that it was all he needed.

----FIN-----

* * *

A/N: wow! I can't believe I finished this story! It's been an incredible ride for me since i have never gone this far on fanfiction before! I'm quite pleased with myself, despite the limited reviews. But I truly am grateful to all those who did review! I suppose I need to mention names but...there have been quite alot of you. I hope a big THANK YOU! does the trick? 

I don't know what else to say...to actually finish a Draco/Hermione fic...wow! hahaha! Well...now that that's done, i hope you guys read my latest story, it's entitled " The Chemicals Between Them ". It's not your average DM/HG fic! hahaha! how's that as an ad? Don't upset me okay? You have to read! You have to! (okay...now i'm being a fandom whore! )

Once again: T.H.A.N.K Y.O.U!


End file.
